Amu Lost in New York!
by xYiNxYanGxYoukaIx
Summary: It's been 6 months since Ikuto left to find his father, but what happens when Yoru suddenly appears at Amu's house? What happens when she discovers that Ikuto is being beaten and sold as a slave! Can Amu get to Ikuto in time before its too late? R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Fly to New York!

**SukiYo1910: My first Shugo Chara fanfiction ever! I hope you like it! And if you dont...I don't care.**

**Miki: Heh? She posses Amu-chan's stubborn character too!**

**SukiYo1910: O-Oi! Urasai!**

**Suu: You know it's true desu.**

**SukiYo1910: Mo! I don't own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara Party, or Shugo Chara Encore or any of it's charaters!**

**Summary: It's been 6 months since Ikuto left to find his father, but what happens when Yoru suddenly appears at Amu's house? What happens when she discovers that Ikuto is being beaten and sold as a slave?! Can Amu get to Ikuto in time before its too late? R&R! This story does not include Shugo Chara! Party! characters**

Amu's POV

It's Winter now. Spring had come already. I had joined Kukai in middle school along with the rest of the guardians, not including Yaya. Yaya remained at the Ace's chair and Sanjou Kairi resumed the position of Jack's Chair. Ichinomiya Hikaru, president of Easter, took King's chair, even though his Guardian Character has yet to be born. His Egg had been born several weeks ago. Queen's chair and Joker's chair were both left vaccant for the time being.

When the Spring passed many things had come with it. I was a middle schooler. The amusement park Ikuto and I went to was destroyed. Utau left to go film a movie. And I had learned a secret. With the new year, I learned something new...I learned the truth about Nagihiko. It happened right where I had met him.

_Flashback_

_"Amu-chan," Nagihiko called out to me. I was passing by with my charas._

_"Eh? Nagihiko!" I responded cheerfully. I noticed that Nagihiko had a nervous look on his face._

_"Uh, Amu-chan, would you like to go on a walk with me?" _

_"Sure!" We started to walk at a nice gentle pace. I remeber that there was a pleasant breez that blew the scent of blooming cherry blossoms and the smell of the rain that had come several nights ago. It was a very calm and peaceful day. Not anything at all for what I was expecting._

_We stopped in front of the Fujisaki residence. Nagihiko looked more nervous then ever._

_"Amu-chan, could you wait here for a second? I want to show you something." I smiled and nodded. He disappeared into his house for a few minutes. Soon, emerged...Nadeshiko?!_

_"N-Nadeshiko!" I gasped. I hugged her. "When did you get back to Japan?"_

_"Amu-chan. I have a secret to confess," she said in her soft voice, "I came back to Japan many months ago."_

_"What? Why didn't you tell me?" I was shocked that she hidden something like this._

_"I did...however, just not as me."_

_"Not...as...you?" I was confused._

_"You see Amu-chan..." her voice's octave altered, "I'm really..." Her voice now changed into his, "Nagihiko."_

_Nadeshiko's sweet and soft voice had transformed into Nagihiko's voice...? W-What? _

_At that time I couldn't really proccess it._

_"Nadeshiko is...Nagihiko..." I said slowly. She/he nodded. "EH?!"_

_"But then--that means--Nadeshiko--and Nagihiko--WHAT?!" I stammered with my words._

_Nadeshiko explained to me with Nagihiko's voice how she/he had to live as a girl so he/she could learn to play female roles in Japanese dancing. She/he showed me both Temari and Rhythm and they both testified that Nagihiko and Nadeshiko were the same person._

_End Flashback_

I laughed at the thought. At that time I hd been very confused, but I came to accept it.

I sighed as I entered my house. It was empty. Mama was at work and so was Papa. Ami was in school. Usually I would have some sort of Guardian duty, but now that I'm in middle school, there is no more Guardians. Of course we are the Guardians at heart, but still...

I walked upstairs and plopped on my bed. Today we were assigned no homework. I turned on my side and looked out the balcony doors. I couldn't help but think of a certain black cat that used to pop in whenever he felt like it. Then I blushed when I remembered my last memory of him: when we had parted at the airport and he had confessed his love to me.

"Amu-chan, what are you thinking about?" Ran asked me.

"N-nothing!" I stuttered.

"I bet she was thinking about Ikuto again," Miki said bluntly.

"Wh-what! Why would I be thinking about that pervert?!" I shouted. I sat up quickly to say more but then I hit something _hard_.

"Ow!" shouted a small but familiar voice.

"Ite!" I grabbed my head and looked at the source of my pain, "Y-Yoru?!"

"Amu!" The little chara shouted, "You've got to help! It's Ikuto-nya!"

"What about Ikuto?"

"He's in big trouble! These big guys kidnapped him! Even with Chara Nari he had no chance! They're going to...They're going to..."

"They're going to what? They're going to what Yoru?!" I grabbed the little cat chara in my hands.

"They're going to beat him till he's weak and then sell him as a slave!" Yoru cried.

"S-Slave?!" My charas and I gasped. _I-Ikuto?! A s-slave?! Why him! _

"Amu, please, you gotta save him! You're the only one I can go to!" Yoru sobbed.

"Amu-chan!" Ran said.

"Amu-chan...what are you going to do?" Suu asked.

I stood up fast, knocking my charas over. "I'm gonna save him, of course!"

"So she does love Ikuto," Miki muttered.

"N-no! You're wrong! It's just if he's sold as a slave then how am I supposed to prove to him that I found my true self!" I said, my outter character coming out.

"This isn't the time for that nya! Let's go!" Yoru screamed.

"But Yoru, why would you come to me and not Utau? She _is_ his sister after all."

"Because I can't _find_ her!" Yoru cried, "She's filming a movie remember?!"

"But it's not as if I can just _leave_!" I groaned, "My family is going to be worried sick!"

"Why would we be worried sick?" Mama came in through my door. "Amu-chan, what's wrong? What's going on?"

"M-mama!" I exclaimed. "I-I...I have to go!"

"Go where, Amu-chan?" she said with worry.

"Do you remember my friend Ikuto? He's in trouble! I'm the only one who can go right now!" I said desperately.

"Alright, Amu-chan, I trust you," she said calmly. I was about to thank her when she cut me off, "But of course, I will coming with you."

My eyes sparkled with gratitude. "Mama...thank you so mcuh!"

"Ikuto-kun is in trouble right? So let's hurry and go to him!" Mama said.

Mama and I both hurridely packed a few essentials, our passports, and money. We left a note for Papa and Ami and then we departed for where Ikuto was: America, New York City. Luckily Mama was fluent in English and I knew at least how to get myself around...I think.

Mama and I went to the airport and when we got the the front counter we discovered something horrible.

"I'm sorry, but we only have one seat left for a plane to travel to New York;" she said.

"Well then how about the one an hour later?" I asked.

"No can do. This is the last plane we can fly to America before the storm comes. Until then there won't be any planes at all to America until next week," the woman explained.

I wanted to cry. I'm so angry! Why would stupid America have to have a storm now of all times?!

"We'll take the ticket," Mama said.

"Alright, could you please sign this?" The woman handed Mama some papers.

I asked Mama as she filled out the papers, "Mama, what are you doing?"

"Ikuto-kun is in trouble right? Amu-chan, I trust you, so you're going to be going to America," she smiled at me, "It's not as if we can just abandon him."

"Mama..." My eyes started to water.

Mama filled out the rest of the papers and soon I was on a plane to America. We had to trade planes a few times, but soon I was in America. Mama had given me her debit card and pin so I would have money to use. She said she would book me a hotel to stay in. Of course she said things like "Don't forget to brush your teeth after every meal" and "Don't stay up too late" but that's what moms are for.

I took a taxi and told him the address Mama emailed to me. When he said that we had made it we had stopped at a large and extravagant hotel that had to touch the clouds. I paid the man and entered the hotel.

"Hello, Miss, how may I help you?" the woman at the front asked me.

"Hello, I have a reservation for Hina--I mean, Amu Hinamori." I had to remind myself that American people put their first name in front of their last.

"Oh, yes, Miss Hinamori. Here's your room card, you'll be staying in suite 405." The woman handed me two cards and told me how to get to my room. I entered the elavator and clicked on my disgignated floor.

When I got to my room I nearly screamed. I checked the door to make sure I was in the right room.

"THIS IS MY ROOM?!" I shouted after I closed the door. The carpet was thick and plush beige. There were beautiful woven tapestries that matched with the thick and soft comforter on the bed. There were several sets of pillows over flowing on the bed. The bed was a king size and its head was against the wall. There were two night stands, one on each side of the bed, one with a nicely crafted crystal phone. There was a glass sliding door leading to a balconey with a long golden curtain.

I heard some muffled shouts and then opened my egg holders. I had to get another one or else it'd be pretty cramped with 5 eggs. Oddly, Miki was eager to share a holder with Yoru.

"Amu-chan! This is no time to be admiring your room!" Ran shouted.

"Yeah! Let's go find Ikuto!" Yoru demanded. He started pulling on my cheek. "Come on! Ikuto is in _danger!_ Let's _go!_"

"Yoru! Stop that, it hurts!" I cried.

"Nya! Amu enough of this! Amu's heart unlock!" he shouted. "Unlock, unlock, unlock!"

"Amu and Yoru are going to chara nari?!" My charas shouted. Silence filled the air...nothing happened.

"Why didn't it work!" Yoru cried, "It's worked when Utau's charas did it! Why not me nya?!"

"Probably because Yoru is a boy desu," Suu said.

"But Nagi can Chara Nari with Temari," Ran said.

"Perhaps..." Dia spoke, "It is because it would take both the will of Amu and the Chara?"

"Maybe..." I pondered. Then I remembered, "What are we doing?! We need to go find Ikuto!" I grabbed my jacket and rushed out of my room and then out of the hotel. I weaved through people on the street.

"Yoru, where was Ikuto last?" I asked him.

"He was...he was...oh! He was in a dark alley when the two men grabbed him! It was by...that dumpster over there!" Yoru floated over to the dumpster. "Over here is where...the two men still are..." Yoru gulped. It was too late for me to turn around.

"Well what a pretty little lady we got here," One man grinned and grabbed my arm. "The boss is gonna be real happy that we caught ourselves a little girl," the other man smirked and grabbed my other arm. I could barely understand them because they were speaking in English.

I tried to struggle my way out but they were too strong. Before I could scream they gagged me. Was I going to die? Wait, no! They were going to take me to where Ikuto was! I decided to feign fainting, this way I could watch the way to the hide out and then when we escpaed we could tell the police. I could hear my charas screaming and I bet they were trying to attack my attackers. I think I was a bad actress because one of the men hit me. Now I was actually fainting. My eyes flashed opened and I gasped. But before I my eyes closed I saw a flash of...blonde hair? I'm floating in between consciousness and unconsciousness now. What was that I saw? My imagination?

Unknown POV

I was walking down the streets of New York when something caught my eye. In the alley was something moving. It was...pink? Hair? I squinted my eyes to get a better look. Yes, it was pink hair...I caught something coming down on it. A saw a flash of golden eyes. I gasped as rage flowed through my veins. The only person who had pink hair and golden eyes would be...Hinamori Amu.

"Hey, isn't that Amu?" My chara asked me.

"Yeah, it is," I growled through clenched teeth. I clenched my fists. I looked around to find a hidden area. When I was well hidden I called to my chara. "My heart, Unlock!"

Amu POV

"I think...I think I feel somebody character transforming!" Dia said.

"This presence...It can only be--!"

Who were they talking about? Someone, here? Character Transforming?

I heard my charas gasp. "That's--!"

"Nightmare Lorelei!" I heard the men holding me scream in pain. My body fell to the floor and my eyes jolted open. I looked up. I had seen blonde hair.

"Amu, are you alright?" a familiar voice asked me in Japanese.

"No way!" I said to myself. I hugged her, "Utau!"

**SukiYo1910: So how was it? I know it was sort of rushed, but hey, I want to skip over all the boring details like traveling and just get into the plot! I hope it was OK! **

**Ikuto: When do I come into the plot? Why did you make me get beat up?!**

**SukiYo1910: Anywho! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fight in New York!

**SukiYo1910: Next chapter, yay! As of right now, there is no reviews, but that's A-OK! **

**Miki: What a stubborn character...**

**SukiYo1910: Miki! You want to touch the plunger again?!**

**Miki: I-Iie!!**

**SukiYo1910: That's what I thought!**

**Suu: that's Inee-chan for you desu**

**Ran: Re! Re! Inee-chan! Re! Re! Inee-chan!**

**SukiYo1910: Inee-chan? Where did you get Inee?!**

**Ran: The "i" and ending part of your name! brIttNEE see? Inee!**

**Sukiyo1910: B-Baka! I don't own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara Party, or Shugo Chara Encore!**

**Dia: Ran, Miki, Suu, you may want to run.**

"Utau!" I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I should be asking you," she help me to my feet, "I'm here shooting a movie."

"Oh! Well I'm here because..." Could I tell her? I mean, she was shooting a movie, did she really have time to worry about Ikuto? But then again, the last time I hid something from her she was upset.

Before I could decide whether or not to tell Yoru cut in.

"Utau! Where have you been?! I have been trying to find you and when I couldn't I had to go back to Japan to get Amu!"

"Y-Yoru? Does that mean" her eyes lit up, "Ikuto's here?"

"No, actually, that's why _I'm_ here," I said sadly.

Utau became serious. "What's going on?"

"Ikuto has been....He;s been captured. He was beaten to nearly death by those two men on the floor. He's going to be sold as a slave," my vocie began to crack.

"What?!" Utau screamed. "I have to save him!"

"But Utau...you have to shoot a movie, don't you?" I asked.

"Ikuto is more important! What's the point of being in a movie if Ikuto won't be able to watch it? What are you doing just standing there? Chara Nari!" Her voice was very harsh.

"Y-Yes! Ran--" Yoru cut me off.

"No! Chara Nari with me this time!"

"Uh...OK, I'll try..." This was awkward. _"Atashi no Kokoro...Anrokku_!" a click sounded. I was surrounded by blue light. "Wh-Wh-Wh-Whaaaa?! It's working this time!"

Black ears popped on top of my head as well as a tail on my behind. Black shorts formed as well as thigh high black and black belt strap wrapped around my thighs. High heeled boots that were right below my knees with laces appeared on my feet. Some more black belt strap wrapped around my fore arms and on my wrists. The straps on my wrists were long and touched the floor. My top was like my Amulet Heart top only it was black with dark blue frills. A black ribbon tied around my neck and my barrett turned into a cat.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Lynx!" Yoru and I exclaimed together.

Utau and I grabbed one man each by the collar and slapped them awake. They grunted as they opened their eyes. "Wh-what's going on?" They groaned.

"A few nights ago you took a boy with blue hair away," Utau spat.

"You beat him till he was nearly dead," Amu and Yoru growled.

"Now tell us where he is!" They all shouted.

"Heh, and what're a bunch of little girls like you going to do if we don't?" The man I grabbed sneered.

"Are you little girls going to hurt us?"

A dark aura surrounded Utau. She threw the man down and put out her hands. "Ririn Trident!" she shouted. a black trident formulated in her hands.

"Amu!" Yoru said.

"OK!" I replied. I let Yoru guide my body. I put my wrists in front of me in a fighting stance. The belt straps lifted off the ground with a purple aura surrounding them. "Neko Whip!" I cried.

Utau held the sharp end of her trident under one of the men's throats. He got a real scared look on his face. "I think you'll find that we aren't joking." Venom dripped off of every word.

Then a sudden thought crossed my mind. "Yoru, didn't you say that Ikuto was no chance against them, even with Chara Nari?"

"Y-Yeah," Yoru said.

"What?" Utau hissed. When her attention was diverted the other man lunged and grabbed Utau by the throat.

"Little girls shouldn't play with such dangerous girls. I think I'll have some fun with you," he hovered over her. Utau struggled to get away and gasped for air. I felt rage overcome me.

"Neko Whip!" I slashed at the man and sliced his back open. "Ne! Ko! Whip!" I kept slashing even when he screamed out in pain. I was about to start slashing again when the other man that Utau had her trident pointing at tackled me to the ground. His whole body mass covered mine. He grabbed my wrists and held them over my head.

"This little girl is only 13 or 14. Oh this is going to be fun," he had a scary look in his eye. A look of lust. They were going to rape us?!

I tried to worm out of his grip, but he was too strong. Even with the strength from Yoru I couldn't get away. The man chuckled above me, his putrid breath pouring over my face.

"Yoru!" Ran floated over, "Switch with me!" My cat barrett poppep away and became a heart.

"Wh-What the--" The man gasped. My clothes transformed into Amulet Heart.

I smirked up at him as his grip loosened. "Chara Nari. Amulet Heart." I kicked him off. With Ran I was ten times stronger. I hopped up to my feat. "Heart Rod!" I held it like a sword and slashed. It hit right down on his pressure point, making him cry out in pain.

"Il, switch with me!" El cried. Utau changed into Sepharic Charm. "Chara Nari! Sepharic Charm!" The man's hands were around her neck, leaving her arms completely free. "White Wing!" The man was blasted up in a fountain of feathers. In a flash she became Lunatic Charm again. "Nightmare Lorelei!" The man screamed in pain.

"I wonder if I can purify their negative hearts," I muttered to myself.

"Probably not, they've already lost their Heart's Egg," Utau said.

"Ran, my turn!" Miki said as the men struggled back to their feet.

"OK!"

"Chara Nari! Amulet Spade!" I twirled around the paitbrush. "There's no way colorful canvas would really work on a human, so let's just!" I crashed the brush's head into the mans face and forced him down onto the ground. "Colorful Canvas!" I shouted. An array of colors blasted into his face. Hopefully this would keep him a little occupied.

Man's POV

The girl shoved this mop thing in my face and then suddenly I started to see things in the mop...Ooh! Pretty pretty little pink ponies with cotton candy clouds and rainbows--WHAT AM I DOING?!

I mentally slapped myself. I could fantasize over the pretty ponies later, but right now I have to deal with a little pest!

Amu POV

The man forced the brush out of his face and grabbed my throat. He held me high in the air, so high my legs couldn't reach the floor. I was hanging in the air by my throat i.e., NO OXYGEN! Oh yeah, this is pleasant.

"Amu!" Utau shouted to me as I tried to claw at the man's rough hands. Utau was suddenly thrown back, forcing her out of her Chara Nari. Il was knoced out. Utau Character Transformed with El. "White Wing!" She blasted feathers at the man, only to have him thrust one big arm out, the other one still strangling me, and blocked the feathers. After all, all they were just feathers to a mere human. Using the attack the first time probably only got the man off because he was so surprised. Now, they had no meaning to him. Feathers wouldn't hurt him.

Utau stopped after it had no avail. She kept switching her attention between the two men. Would it be anime cliche to hope somebody would out of the blue save them? Then again there already was the anime cliche rescue, but now the rescuer and the rescuee are both about to die.

Utau POV

Amu was in big trouble, and I can't do anything! Il was out cold, and El isn't meant for fighting, she's meant for purifying! The only charas I can fight with are El and X-Dia, but...wait a minute!

"Dia!" I called. She was trying to attack the man choking Amu. She understood what I wanted the minute our eyes met.

"OK!" she floated over to me.

"_Atashi no Kokoro...Anrokku!" _This Chara Nari wasn't the same as Dark Jewel. It was brighter and more powerful. I could feel Dia's powers flowing through me. The tranformation looked very similar to Dark Jewel, in style at least. It was as if the transformation was put on photoshop and someone inverted the colors.

"Chara Nari: Radiant Charm!" I smirked as our power sparked. I held my hands out and watched as bright, glowing, and sparkling lightning bolts sparked around my hands. "Lightning Star!" A radiant beam of elictricity jolted out and wrapped around the free arm of the man holding Amu. He tried to squirm away while still holding onto Amu. I smirked. I put my hands out in front of me then clenched my fists tight. The man screamed in pain as the power electrocuted him. He dropped to ground, releasing Amu.

Amu coughed then stared at me with awe. "How come when I Chara Nari with Dia I never have that sort of power?"

"Eh, I guess you just don't have that killer instinct. Your powers are mainly for purification." Amu gasped.

"Utau, watch out!"

Amu POV

I screamed to Utau, but it was too late. the other man who had stayed in the shadows finally brought the spotlight back to him as he lunged for Utau. He twisted her arm behind her and pressed hr face into the dirty alley ground. His legs were on both sides of her body, trapping her.

"Utau!" What could I do?! I was powerless! My powers were no good for fighting humans! The only one who would be able to inflict damage was...Ugh, again?!

"Yoru!" I called out. He came instantly. _"Atashi no Kokoro Anrokku_!" Yoru and I became Amulet Lynx once more.

"Neko Whip!" I slashed the belts attatched to my wrists at the man on Utau. He screamed. Knowing the catlike features of this Chara Nari it probably felt like a cat clawing at his back.

Even though the man was clearly in pain he refused to let Utau go.

"Amu!" Yoru nodded to me. We exchanged words in silence then nodded. I grabbed one of the flailing whips and then cracked it. I felt a little guilty before I remembered that these were slave traders. I made the whips wrap around the man legs and then thrusts my wrists apart. Let me tell you, big burly guy hanging in the air upside down while being forced to do the splits was not a pretty site. I jerked my arms down, bringing the man crashing into his partner who was about to get up.

I sighed in relief that we managed to survive. I returned back to my normal state and so did Utau.

"I guess we managed to beat them," I breathed, "But I wonder why Ikuto couldn't."

"That's because it was one against 5 nya," Yoru said.

Utau and I stopped dead in our tracks.

"One..." I said in horror.

"Against..." Utau said in equal horror.

We both turned around to see three men smirking amongst the shadows. "Five..." we gulped.

**SukiYo1910: Yeah, I'm no good with fighting scenes, sorry about that...**

**Ikuto: When do I come into the story?**

**SukiYo1910: Next chapter**

**Amu: I get to see Ikuto again?**

**Ikuto: hold up hold up, why could Amu and Utau beat those jerks but I couldn't?!**

**SukiYo1910: Aho! It was you and Yoru against five big buff tough guys! It was Utau, Amu, Il, El, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Yoru against two of those big buff tough guys! Baka ne! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Slaves of New York!

**SukiYo1910: Next chapter, yay! I'm happy I got reviews for chapter one! Odd how I don't say cha[ter two...that's because I just uploaded. Hehe I like to start the next chapter ASAP!**

**Miki: I don't think they want to here you rambling Inee-chan.**

**SukiYo1910: Again with the Inee-chan!**

**Ikuto: Am I in this chapter?**

**SukiYo1910: Hai, hai! Ikuto makes his first appearance! **

**Fan Girls: FINALLY!**

**SukiYo1910: ...DAMMIT I SAID NO FANGIRLS ALLOWED ON MY SET! GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!!! I do not own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara! Party!, or Shugo Chara! Encore!**

**Dia: Action!**

Amu POV

I gasped and backed away from the three dangerous men who smirked at us. They were slowly approaching. I grabbed Utau's hand to make a run for it, until we ran into something very hard. It was more thugs.

"Amu-chan, Chara Nari!" Ran piped up.

"Right! We won't be able to fight, but we can still run!"

"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!"

"Chara Nari: Sepharic Charm!"

"Heart Speeders!" I called. I sped through the men as Utau used Sepharic Charm's wings to fly. I kicked off the ground and skated in the air right beside Utau. The men looked up at us in awe.

"You know this is our only lead to finding Ikuto," Utau muttered when they had flown over a building where the men couldn't get them.

"Yeap, so we're going to sneak back over there, watch them and follow them!" I declared. "They'll have to report to their boss, right? So we'll just wait till they go to their hideout!"

"Amu, haven't you ever heard of a cell phone?" We landed on a roof before anyone could spot us.

"Well, it's not like they can stay there their whole life! They have to go back eventually!" I defended. If you thought about it, that was true because when day came I think somebody would notice something shady going on there....then again this was New York. In America things run differently.

"I guess, this is our only lead," Utau sighed. She changed back and then leaned over the side of the building. We had front row seats to the alley we just fled.

I changed back and leaned over the building right next to Utau. When our eyes focused we found something shocking. The men were already gone!

Normal POV

Five men carrying two injured men walked down a long, and dark stone staircase. Lose your footing there and you're a goner. They dropped the two men off in the infirmary of their secret underground hideout. The police were too stupid, fat, and lazy to think to look in the old sewage line.

It had dried out several years ago, leaving all sorts of debris for the rats and occasional hobos. The hobos usually ended up working for the secret slave trading organization. Since there were many tunnels in the sewage they merely had to get some barbed wire and chains and then they had a couple of cells. There were all sorts of cells. There were ones for traitors, several for the victims to be sold in other countries, and then there were the ones where they sold "sex slaves". These were usually girls who were captured and raped. After their spirits were broken they would be chain up in the cells. They weren't sold often. Usually men would come to pay and rape them. If they had a lot of money to satisfy the boss then they could buy a sex slave of their choosing.

The normal slave cells contained people like Ikuto. Most were men who were beaten and then later sold. Usually when they would try to escape they'd get whipped. They got weekly beatings when they weren't sold. The boss would blame them for not being good enough to be sold and would beat them, also to teach them to not try and escape. When one person tries to escape they're all punished. Luckily for Ikuto, he hadn't been beaten again yet.

Ikuto cursed to himself. He was all bruised and bloody. His normally silky blue hair was tangled and crusty with his own dried blood. His creamy skin was scratched everywhere and was blotched with blue and purple. He had one eye open, the other one had to stay closed or else he would be in pain anytime he winked from his black eye. He could swear a few of his ribs were broken and the had even shot a gun at him, grazing skin off his arms and legs. They had taken his soes, so his feet were covered in blisters and were white from the cold. Ikuto's knuckles were torn up so bad that you could see only there bare raw flesh under his normal skin.

"Dammit where's Yoru when you need him?" Ikuto cursed to himself.

"What was that?" A guard rattled at the entrance to his sorry cell.

Ikuto just stayed silent.

"Keh, stupid ignorant boy," the guard muttered and walked off.

Ikuto thought back to how he was captured.

_Flashback_

Ikut_o was walking down the busy New York streets with his violin strapped to his back. That was when he took notice of movement in the alley. Of course, with his cat like senses how could her not? He walked into the alley to see what was going on. His eyes focused and an angry growl escaped his lips. There were five men, and one girl. Two of the men held down the girl's arms and two others holding her legs. The other man hovered over the poor crying and gagged girl. The girl was only in her bra and panties._

_"Oi, what do you think you're doing?!" Ikuto shouted._

_The five men glared at him, "Mind yer own bidness kid, this aint got nut'n to do witcha," the thug said to Ikuto._

_Ikuto smirked, clearly challenging them. The all became furious at this. The got off the girl and she untied the gag and ran over to Ikuto. She grabbed onto his shirt and cried thank you's. Ikuto smiled down at the poor girl. She could have only been 14 or 15. She had long golden brown hair with honey colored orbs. Her inocence made him think of his beloved Amu back in Japan. He took off his jacket and gave it to her. "Run away from here as fast as you can," he told her. She nodded and thanked him, running off. _

_"Aw look whatchu did ya lil brat," spat one of the men, "Ya chased away ar prey."_

_"We don' like it when lil brats ruin ar fun," the man slammed his fists together._

_"y'kno i think the boss is go'n like this one," the men stepped closer to him. Ikuto dropped his violin case down in the shadows and then prepared himself to fight. He chuckled to himself. Fighting in an alley. amu would say it was so typical of an alley cat._

_End of Flashback **(I don't want to make another fighting sequence) **_

Ikuto sighed. He hoped the girl had gotten away safely. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the voices of the men who had brought him to this damn hell hole.

"Some pretty gals those were," one grunted.

"Yeh I wanted some of that blondie chicky widda pig tails," another added with his horrible grammer. Even Ikuto, who wasn't that great with English grammar, could speak better than that guy.

_Blonde girl with pigtails? _Ikuto thought, _No, it couldn't be. It's just a pure coincidence. _

"N how 'bout that little girl widda pink hair? she wudda been fun."

_P-Pink?! _Ikuto's eyes were wide. It couldn't possibly be her! They were captured?! But wait, they were talking about how they wanted them, not how they would screw them! That meant...they weren't captured! Ikuto's heart slowed down, but only by a little. The only reason they could be here is that Yoru had gone to Japan to get them here. That probably means they knew his situation!

_Dammit, no! I can't let them get involved with this! I should have just kept giving them both the cold shoulder, then they would care one bit about what would happen to me! I should have hurt Utau so badly she'd never want to see anything blue! And I should have crushed Amu's heart so she would hate me! So she would hate me so much that'd she'd want to be the one killing me! Dammit! No!_ Ikuto cursed Yoru.

* * *

Yoru sneezed. Then he remembered something. "I remember something nya!" Yoru cried.

"What is it?" Amu asked. Yoru flew down into the alley and then cried, "I found it nya! Ikuto's violin!"

"What?!" Utau and Amu exclaimed together. They character transformed and went down to where Yoru was. And there it was, without a scratch, Ikuto's violin case. Amu crouched down onto her knees and picked it up as if it were going to crumble in her hands at any minute. She feel water traveling down her cheeks...tears.

"Ikuto," Amu whispered. Utau was beside her, running her hand down the sleek case as tears flowed down her cheeks. They stayed there for a while, crying over the poor, lost cat.

Then, in the corner of her eye she spotted something sticking out of the corner of the case. She slid the delicate paper out and gasped. A sob escaped and she wept. In her hands was a picture of her and Ikuto. Utau comforted the girl as they cried together.

* * *

_'Amu..._' Ikuto thought sadly. As much as he wanted to see his beloved flower, he could bear the thought of her coming to save him. Not because of his pride or anything, but because he didn't want her to put her life, body, and soul on the line, just to save a black cat of misfortune.

And Utau. He could have his little sister put in danger for the sake of an idiot who couldn't save himself from Easter. His heart wrenched at the thought of the two most important girls in his life being put in danger for his sake.

But...if they were going to come for him, then he knew that he had to stay alive. He had to live to see them and scold them for coming to save them. He had to stay alive or all their efforts would be for nothing. He had to stay alive...to see Amu again.

* * *

As Amu cried she felt another presence. Her head shot up and she saw...blue.

"I-Ikuto?" she whispered.

Utau looked up and gasped. "No way..."

The blue haired man smiled. He could have been Ikuto's....wait, could it be he _was..._

"Father," Utau whispered.

**SukiYo1910: Whoo two chapters (pause to save so that work isn't lost) in one night! Were you expecting Ikuto's dad? Hehe! **

**Ikuto: Since when did I become so cheesy?**

**SukiYo1910: *mutters* way to change the subject. Well, Ikuto, I think it was pretty darn cheesy of you to say (SPOILER!) "Well I've already given up because I love you" in chapter 43! **

**Ikuto: U-Urasai!**

**SukiYo1910: Review please! Now off! To write the next chapter! He He**


	4. Chapter 4: Suprises in New York!

**SukiYo1910: I'm updating this pretty fast huh? He He! Here's the next chapter!**

**Ikuto: My _dad_ is in this? OK what the heck, I search for like, ever for that guy and Amu just finds him like that?**

**Amu: I thought cats were supposed to detect everything.**

**SukiYo1910: Wait a second! You guys don't talk until the end! It's supposed to be the charas talking in the beginning!**

**Suu: That's right desu!**

**Miki: You guys get enough air tims in the story!**

**Ikuto: What! I only JUST showed up!**

**SukiYo1910: Would you guys get back to work? We have a chapter to present!**

**Dia: They're all busy so I'll do it! Inee-chan does not own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara! Party!, or Shugo Chara! Encore!**

**SukiYo1910: Again with the Inee-chan!**

**Ikuto: Hey that has a nice ring to it...**

**SukiYo1910: SIT BOY! **

**....**

**SukiYo1910: Oops wrong anime xD GAH enough of this stupid chitter chatter!**

Amu POV

I was shocked. This man who looked so much like Ikuto was _actually _their father?! The father who had abandoned Ikuto, Utau, and their mother?! The reson Ikuto left and even got involved in this slave trade?!

"Father what are you doing here?" Utau asked.

"My band is performing tomorrow night...but Utau, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in Japan?" the man asked.

Utau scoffed, turning back into Utau's outer character "Of course I would expect you to know. But father, I am a singer now, no thanks to you. In fact, I even got so big that I'm filming a movie."

"Oh..." The blue haired man smiled sadly, "I'm so happy for you." His eyes traveled to the violin. Then I remembered, the violin used to be his.

"Ikuto is here as well?" Her father asked.

Utau stiffened. She too knew that if it weren't for this man then Ikuto would have never left and never woud have to be a part of this whole slave trade.

"No, he's _not_ here," she spat, "In fact, he could be _dead_ now thanks to you." I winced when she said "dead". Of course, since we knew that Yoru was still here that Ikuto was still alive.

The man's eyes widened. It seemed he finally registered where they were. "Ikuto...Ikuto's been involved with the slave trade?!" he whispered.

Utau's and my eyes widened. He knew?! Did this mean he would also know where to get in?

"You know?!" I practically scremaed, "Do you know how we can get to heir hideout? Where is it? Where is it?" I cried frantically. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I was near hysterics.

"You want to go _down_ there?!" the man said with surprise and anger, "Are you _mad_?"

"I will be if we don't save Ikuto! Please!" I got down on my knees and begged.

Aruto POV

Was this girl crazy?! On her knees and begging to a stranger so she could run to a place where she could face demise?! But...

_"I will be is we don't save Ikuto! Please!"_

When she said that...she reminded him of his beloved Souko. I sighed. I knew that Ikuto was probably dead by now. I hate to think of my son lying dead. I could let my daughter walk into that place to she could also be murdered.

But then something took over me. It was like something was possesing me, "Over there, it's a sewer entrance. Its dried out. That's where they're hideout is."

The pink haired girled look extremely grateful. "Thank you so much!" She sobbed.

"Wait a second," Utau said, "If you know where they're hiding then why don't you tell the police?"

I chuckled darkly. "Because, then--" I was cut off my band member.

"Aruto, you there?" My American friend called to me. It kind of annoyed me the way he said my name. It was like Are-uh-toe. So if he ever said "You Aruto" then it would sound like "You are a toe."

"Be careful down there," I said hurriedly and hushed. "Utau, if you don't come back alive then I'll murder, you, got it?" I said it half joking.

"And Father, if you don't come back home then _I'll _murder _you,"_ she responded also half joking.

I smiled. "You got it kiddo. Be safe. Bring Ikuto home safe." I jogged out of the alley.

Amu POV

I was glad that Aruto-san told us where to go to find Ikuto and I was glad that Utau and Aruto-san were on good terms, even though it's his fault that Ikuto is in this predicament. Utau and I lifted the sewer lid and climbed down the metal latter on the side of the wall, leaving Ikuto's violin on the surface. We left a note in it, just in case we didn't return, saying that there was a slave trade going on in the sewer, so that if anybody found it then the slave trade could still be put to a stop.

I was cold and dark. I couldn't see anything. I heard Utau breathing beside me and my charas frantically trying to find a way to get light. Even though this was a desperate situation to save Ikuto, I couldn't help but wonder what kinds of ghosts and spooky monsters could live here.

"Amu-chan," a voice whispered. I nearly screamed but caught myself by covering my mouth with both my hands. I wouldn't want any of those buff guys to come and find us. When I finally calmed down I figured out it was only Dia! "Amu-chan, Chara Nari."

"Right," I mentally slapped myself. I could produce a light if I Chara Nari with Dia.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Dia!" We whispered. I produced a shimming star and left it hover in my hands. I stretched my arms in front of me and then we started to walk into the sewer that contained who knows what.

Utau POV

I silently followed Amu, sighing as I had to hold her hand. She was frightened by what could be living down here, ghosts and humans. I laughed to myself at how silly she was for fearing any non existent ghosts. She was even trembling!

That was when I heard something. I glanced over my shoulder to see the only thing there was black, empty space. Then suddenly I felt a draft. Cold shivers ran down my back. "A-Amu did you just feel that draft?"

"S-s-s-stop trying to s-s-scare m-me Uta-Utau!" Amu squeaked.

"Uh, sorry," I muttered. We kept walking. I could sweat there had been a draft. I fwipped around suddenly. Something isn't right. I feel an odd presence.

"Amu, is it just me or it there somebody else here?" I whispered.

"Nice try Utau, but I won't let you scare me!" Amu said with a brave tone.

"Amu, I'm being serious--" I was suddenly pulled back by my left pigtail.

"Utau!" Amu whisper shouted.

I tried to call for Amu but a hand was clamped over my mouth, so hard I could even open my mouth to bite whoever held me captive. Then I realized my hands were free! They shot up to my face to pull the assailant's hand away from my mouth, but when I touched my face, I realized that there was no pressure there. I turned around. Nobody there. WHAT WAS GOING ON?!

"Utau!" Amu huffed when she found me. "Stop joking around! We need to save Ikuto!" She grabbed my hand and started walking again. I _know_ there was something holding me back...could it have been...

Amu POV

"Ghosts!" Utau squeaked.

"Huh?" I turned my head and then I saw it. a golden light flying like mad at us. A GHOST!!!

The light whizzed pass our heads, blowing our hair. It crashed into something. I turned my head at the same time Utau did to look behind us. What we saw was one of the thugs knocked out cold. WAIT WHAT?! Had he been following us the whole time?!

"What is that guy doing there?!" I whisper shouted.

"He must have been the one who grabbed me earlier!" Utau squeaked. She quickly explained what she was talking about.

"Hey, what was that noice a second ago?" an unfamiliar voice said.

"Let's go check it out," said a gruff voice. Oh no! They were going to find us! We frantically looked for a place to hide but found none.

"We need to run!" Utau said.

"But what if we get pushed into a trap?!"

"It's better than waiting here like sitting ducks for them to capture us!" We started to run, but it was too late.

"Hey, it's those two lil girlies from before!" One man shouted.

"Damn!" Utau cursed. We kept running, with the men from earlier hot in pursuit. That's when I heard sound coming from the only path in front of us.

"We're caught!" I hissed to Utau.

"It's OK, it only sounds like one. We tackle him together and then keep running."

"OK!"

We kept running and prepared ourselves. A blob emerged from the darkness, but when we tried to tackle it, it evaded us.

"Golden Vitory Shoot!" the blob called out. A light flashed, blinding Uatu and I. Two groans of pain and thumps were sound. "Yosh!" cheered an all too familiar voice.

"What the..." Utau muttered in utter shock.

"Yo, pop star, Hinamori, it would help to not draw attention to yourself if you put out that light."

"K-Kukai!" I cried out.

"The one and only," he grinned.

"What are you doing here!" I demanded.

"I went to the airport to see my grandma off so she could return to Japan, and that's when I saw you and your mom talking. It looked pretty serious. Then I saw you guys buy one ticket to America on the same plane as my grandma. I must have been pretty worried because my grandma told me to take her ticket an to go to America. 'Course my parents weren't very happy about me going to America on my own, but my grandma convinced 'em!"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I punched him on the shoulder.

He laughed, "I wanted to see what would happen."

"Idiot," Utau muttered. The men on the ground started to groan.

"Looks like they're about to wake up, we better scram," Kukai said. He grinned widely, "But first..."

The men had ropes, guns, and flashlights. The guns were probably to shoot intruders, the ropes to tie them up, and the flashlights were probably so they could make they're way around this sewer labrynth. We took their flashlights, letting me turn back. We took the guns out of their holsters and removed all the ammo and put the gun on the child proof mode **(I doubt it exists but just play along). **Then we used their ropes to tie them up. Of course we already checked to make sure they didn't have something like pocket knives to cute the ropes or walkie-talkies to contact others for help.

"Alright, let's go!" Kukai took charge. "I think you guys should Chara Nari so if we need to fight we're ready."

"Good Idea," Utau complimented. She transformed into Lunatic Charm and I changed into Amulet Heart.

"So Kukai, how did you manage to get in ere before us and come form the opposite side of us?" I asked.

"Oh, easy. I was watching you guys fight those thugs the whole time. I decided to intervene, but then you guys flew away, not to mention right over me. Then those guys said something about reporting to the boss so I figured they were going to go into the secret entrance. I followed them and then started exploring," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh, and Utau, that wasn't the thug who grabbed you, it was me," he grinned, "I also caused the draft."

Utau glared at Kukai from behind. I was certain she was going to kill him once we save Ikuto.

"So Hinamori, why did you even come to America?" Kukai asked.

"Ikuto was beaten and captured," I said glumly and angrily, "They plan on selling him as a slave."

"Damn, that's gotta suck." Kukai muttered to to himself.

We continued walking for a while in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a nice and comforting one, oddly. Maybe it's because we had more help. in rescuing Ikuto. Wait...silence?

It suddenly hit me. They were gone! Usually it's never silent! Where had they gone?!

"Where's Miki, Suu, Dia, Yoru, and El?!" I gasped.

Kukai and Utau stopped and looked around. They were no where to be found.

"This is bad!" Ran cried.

"We gotta find them!" Daichi said in agreement.

"Eh, do we gotta go and find that whiny El?" Il complained.

Kukai cut in. "But what about Ikuto? Can we really be sure for how long he'll be alive?"

I didn't know what to do. I needed to look for my charas, but I also needed to save Ikuto. All of my worries disappeared when I heard a voice calling to me.

"Amu-chaaaan!" Su shouted as she floated over to us. She looked very upset. Oddly, she had come from the way we were heading.

"Suu! Where were you? Where are Miki, Yoru, Dia, and El?" I questioned the jittery chara.

"Amu-chan!" Miki's voice sounded. Miki! Right behind her followed Dia and El, but where was Yo...ru...I...I can't...I can't believe it.

Utau gasped.

"Aw, man, Kukai muttered. He looked away as if in pain.

I think the one in most pain was me. I fell to my knees as water dripped down my cheeks.

There before my eyes, battered and bloody, paler than a dead body, locked behind barbed wire and fencing...was the one we had been searching for.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

**SukiYo1910: Bet you guys weren't expecting Kukai!**

**....**

**SukiYo1910: Hello?**

**.....**

**SukiYo1910: HELLO?**

**.....**

**SukiYo1910: Where the hell is everybody?! *looks around and spots a note* "Gone to Ikuto's funeral" **

**......**

**SukiYo1910: WHAT?! *slowly turns to fan girls menacing glare* Oh shit. AAAAHHHH! Please *dodges random flying object* Review! *get hit by tomato* Gotta run!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises in New York! Part 2

**SukiYo1910: Woohoo chapter 5! **

**....**

**SukiYo1910: No commentary?**

**Miki: Murderer.**

**SukiYo1910: N-nani?!**

**Suu: You killed Ikuto desu!**

**Ran: Now Amu-chan is depressed!**

**SukiYo1910: Would you stop jumping to conclusions and just read over your scripts?**

**.....**

**Miki: Wow! I never saw that coming!**

**SukiYo1910: Yeah yeah yeah, now ACTION! I don't own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara Party, or Shugo Chara Encore**

Ikuto POV

I saw some men running pass my cell in a hurry. There was probably an intruder. Could it be Amu? No, no, no! Don't think like that! Amu _isn't _coming for me! I sighed and closed my eyes. I wanted to try and sleep because I was so exhausted but it was too cold, and I had given my jacket to the girl I saved.

My thoughts were interrupted as a clatter came from the fence and barbed wire trapping me in this cell. I looked up to see one of the guards making and opening for a petite figure enshrowded in a black cloak. I couldn't tell if it were a girl or a boy. But that wasn't my main focus. My eyes focused on the whip in its hands.

"Hello, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san," a low raspy voice said in Japanese. So they knew I was Japanese...and with this voice that was obviously altered I still could figure out if this person was a boy or girl.

"It seems as though you dragged in some trouble for us. Two girls and a boy." A boy? Tadase, maybe?

"Ikuto, do you know what happens when prisoners try to escape?"

I had a very bad feeling. I wanted to stand to fight this pipsqueak, but there were two things stopping me. 1) I was hurt all over and didn't have the energy to stand, and 2) Giganto hovering behind pipsqueak could probably knock me into February 31st.

"When people try to escape from me, they get punished," the person said a very creey tone, the kind those creepy dolls in horror movies use. The person unraveled the whip.

* * *

I'm not sure for how long it lasted. The whip slashed and cracked so many times. The whole time I remebered a history lesson I learned in World Histroy. America had no slavery. SO THEN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!

I could feel my fresh wounds burning as the cold air touched them. My shirt had been torn in the proccess and had once been white. Now it was crimson, dyed from the color of my blood. I sat hunched over. If I leaned back my wounds would touch the cold wall of the cell. I could feel blood dripping down my back. MY pants were wet. It was my blood. I was surrounded by my own crimson blood. My head is pulsating. My pulse is irregulating. Am I going to die? No...I can't die...I can't die yet...I have to see Amu at least once more.

How long has it been? How long have I been sitting here? There are black dots in my vision. I hear a hollow ringing noise. It's probably just my imagination though. That feeling you have after hyperventalating, being light headed. That's how I feel only 100 times worse. I've never been drunk but I'm sure how I feel now is like being drunk, only instad of feeling bliss I feel nothing but pain. I can't hold my eye open. I'm afraid if I fall asleep now I won't wake up...I can't....I can't die....

"Amu..." I barely whispered.

"Ikuto....!" Who? Who is that? Is it Amu?

"Ikuto!"

"We have to go get Amu-chan!" No it isn't Amu...but she's here...will I get to see her?

I don't think I can keep this up. I'm floating right in between consciousness and uncosciousness. Like the realm between this world and the next. I can feel myself leaning toward the next world. But I can't die. Not until I see Amu. Then I'll be able to die in peace. If I could only see my flower before I die...

Amu POV

Ikuto sat before my very eyes in tatters. There were shreds of a red shirt clinging to his skin. He was hunched forward with blood dripping down the side of his face. His head hung down but I could see he had a black eye. I could see all the bruises and scratches covering his body. But worst of all I could see blood gushing out of his back and forming a crimson puddle around him. Ikuto was pale. Very pale. I've never seen anybody so pale before. It was like a scene right out of a rated R horror movie. Yoru was by his side, faithful as ever, trying to lick his terrible wounds clean.

"Ikuto," I cried out in a small voice, "Ikuto!" I ran to the barbed wire and yanked it open, not caring how badly my hands got cut up. I finally forced my way in and skidded down to my knees. I could feel blood coming out but I don't care. I wanted to touch Ikuto, but he looked so frail. I felt like if I touched him he would crumble into nothing but ash.

I decided to lift Ikuto up. His wounds were fresh and still glistening with shiny blood, so I shifted him so his stomach layed on the ground and turned his head to the side on my lap. I wished I had healing abilities or at least would have been smart enough to bring a first aid kit!

"Amu-chan!" Suu floated to me. She smiled sadly. "Leave all the fixing to me, desu!"

I smiled brightly as I remembered that I _could_ help Ikuto! I turned back and took off my jacket so Ikuto could use it as a pillow.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Clover," I whispered. I held the whipper in my hands."Make everything sweet, fine, and clean. Remake Honey!" a glaze of honey washed over Ikuto. I watched with happiness as his wounds slowly healed and his bruises faded into nothing. His red shirt was actually white, I found out, as it remade itself. When the honey faded I turned back. I kneeled next to Ikuto and place my hand on his shoulder. He stirred.

Normal POV

Ikuto's eyes fluttered open in shock. He brought his perfect hand to his eye and found it wasn't blackened. He noticed something soft and realized he was laying on a jacket...a girl's jacket. He slowly lifted his head and found there was nothing wrong with hid body. But what caught his attention most was the red eyed, pink haired girl in front of him.

"Amu..." Ikuto said slowly. He reached out to touch her to see if she was real. His hand touched her wet cheek. "Amu...you're real!" Ikuto grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Amu cried into his chest and hugged him back.

"I-I-Ikuto, I'm s-s-so hap-p-p-py you'r-r-re a-a-alr-r-r-right!" Amu sobbed.

"Ikuto!" Utau cried with joy. She forced her way into the cell and hugged Ikuto and Amu.

Kukai entered the cell and smiled at the sight. Of course, he wasn't going to join them because he wasn't that close to Ikuto.

"Why are my wounds healed?" Ikuto asked when Amu and Utau finally let go of him.

"Remake Honey," Amu answered simply.

Ikuto smiled and genuine smile. "Thank You." He turned to Yoru. "I don't know if I should thank you or murder you."

"Eeeeh!" Yoru squeaked.

"You brought Amu and Utau into danger," Ikuto narrowed his eyes, "No sardines for you."

"What!" Yoru cried. Miki and Suu patted him on the back.

Utau suddenly remembered about her dad. "Ikuto! I found him, I found Father! He's the one who told us where to look for you! He said that he wants you to go home when we get out of here."

"Dad is here?" Ikuto whispered.

Utau nodded eagerly. "So let's get out of here and go smack him around!" Utau pulled on his arm. Ikuto smiled up at her and then stood up.

"Yeah," Ikuto said. He place one hand on Utau's shoulder and the other on Amu's. The two most important people to him.

A small stepping noise was heard echoeing through the sewer path, catching the four's attention. Shouting of deep voices were heard.

"Crap, they're coming," Kukai said. He prepared himself for combat. Utau changed back into Lunatic Charm. Ikuto transformed into Black Lynx and Amu changed into Amulet Heart. They ran out of the cell and stood in the pathway. They weren't going to run, mainly because they heard sounds coming from that side too. They knew that they were trapped from both ends, so they got ready to fight.

"Hinamori, you remember the attack I taught you?" Kukai asked **(Episode 26)**.

"Yep!" Amu replied confidently.

The noise from the right side got louder and soon a whole group of those buff thugs appeared as well as the pipsqueak cloaked person.

"You!" the pipsqueak shout and thrust a finger at Ikuto. "You're healed! How!"

Ikuto wanted to chuckle darkly and say something sarcastic, but the voice wasn't disguised anymore. He knew this voice!

"Golden Victory Shoot!" Amu and Kukai shouted together. Golden and Pink lights shot at two of the thugs, knocking them down and out cold. The rush from their attack blew the hood of the cloak off the pipsqueak. The girl had long golden brown hair and golden orbs. Her skin was creamy pale and she was clearly Japanese. Underneath her cloak was a boy's jacket. Ikuto's jacket.

"You...You're the girl from that night!" Ikuto gasped and Yoru together. The very girl who was about to be raped, that led Ikuto to fight those thugs...she stood before him, in perfect health. She had also been the person who had been whipping him. She was...on their side?!

_Of course, _Ikuto thought, _It makes some sense. If she had gotten away you'd think that she would call the police. If she called the police then those men would not have been there for Amu and Utau to fight, which means that she never called the police, because she's working...no, **leading **them! _

Ikuto clenched his fists in anger. "You're a part of this?" he spat out in pure anger. "Because of you Amu and Utau were put in danger! Slash Claw!" Ikuto charged blindly with anger. The girl smirked.

_"Atashi no Kokoro...Anrokku__,"_ the girl said with a humorous glint in her eyes. Panda ears popped on her head and soon she was in an western style, Dorothy from Wizard of Oz, black and white dress with laces and frills. A large bow on her back and whtie gloves and stockings. Her Chara Nari was very simple, but also complicated with all of the laces. She looked like an innocent daughter of a wealthy family with Panda ears. "Chara Nari: Poison Panda!"

"W-What!" Utau choked out in horror.

"Ch-Chara Nari?!" Kukai whispered.

The newly transformed foe held a long bamboo stick. "Poison Strike!" She crashed the bamboo stick onto Ikuto's shoulder and a purple miasma like substance released. Ikuto screamed in pain and coughed up blood.

"She's strong," Amu glared. She felt angry at the girl and at herself. She couldn't do anything to help! Her attacks wouldn't be able to do anything to humans other than heal. Only Golden Victory Shoot could do damage, but against this Poison Panda? "Worth a shot," Amu muttered. "Golden Victory _Shoot_!" she launched a ball right for the girls head.

The brown haired, panda eared girl gasped as she barely dodged the flying ball. It struck one of her men down. She turned to them with rage. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Fight, you idiots!" A clink sounded. The girls eyes widened as she looked down. Held against her neck was the cold metal of Ririn Trident.

"You'll pay for hurting Ikuto," Utau said in a fierce and low voice. "Nightmare Lorelei!" She amplified her attack through Ririn Trident and hit the girl head on. It was a direct and fatal attack. She screamed as she flew backwards into one of the thugs, also knocking him down in the process.

Two more flashes of lights knocked down the thugs that were now attacking. Amu and Kukai stood back to back as the thugs surrounded them. Over with Utau and Ikuto were a couple thugs and the boss. Through a silent agreement they agreed for Amu and Kukai to take on the small fry...well, sort of. These thugs were no small fry, but they were certain they could hold them off and distract them for Utau and Ikuto to take care of the boss.

"Heart Spiral!" Amu through the Heart Rod and it knocked down some of the thugs. It seemed that the ones they had been fighting in the aleey were the strongest because these ones were going down pretty easy. And then that's when the bang came. Kukai screamed out in pain.

"Kukai!" Amu screamed. She looked up in horror to see one of the men holding a gun. Blood wsas pouring out of Kukai's shoulder.

"You'll pay," Amu spat. "Heart Speeders!" Amu zipped up in the air and was suddenly behind the man with the gun. She struck him on the head wit Heart Rod and he crumbled to the ground. He was out cold, but surely alive. Unfortunately, that man started a chain reactin. The stupid thugs were finally reminded that they had guns.

The girl Utau and Ikuto were fighting smirked. "That's right, you may be able to use special pretty attacks, but against guns yu're powerless." She stood up and pulled out her own gun. She aimed it straight at Ikuto's head.

"I'm going to have with this," she sneered. Her finger bent around the trigger. Then suddenly she turned it to Amu. "But first I think I'll kill your little girlfriend." Amu froze. She looked straight into the gun. She couldn't move. The girl added pressure to the trigger. Everything was silenced as a_ bang _sounded. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Ikuto shouted for Amu to move and tried to tackle the girl with the gun, but it was too late.

_I'm going to die _Amu thought in her last seconds before the bullet hit her _I'm going to die before I can fufill my end of the bet Ikuto and I had...before I can tell him...that I... _

What happened next...It was something no one could expect. It's a pattern you see often happen in movies and especially anime. Ikuto's eyes widened.

_"HOLY CROWN!"_

**SukiYo1910: OOOH! i BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT! I can't believe it myself! I mean I hate that guy and I put him in my story hahaha. **

**Ikuto: Dammit why am I so useless in this story? First I get captured, then Amu saves me, and then I can't even fight some stupid Panda?**

**SukiYo1910: Because, in so many other stories you always do everything. Besides, consider it like Easter. They captured you, Amu saved you, and you couldn't fight without help. Well everyone is help. DEAL WITH IT!**

**Ikuto: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, just post this and then get to work**

**SukiYo1910: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunions in New York!

**SukiYo1910: Chapter 6! Woohoo! Well actually I just want to get this chapter over with because one it had Tadase. Another is because I'm certain that chapter 7 will be my favorite! I can't wait to write it! Kya!!**

**Miki: Then stop wasting time and write!**

**SukiYo1910: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**

**Miki: OK, fine then you can keep wasting time and never get to write chapter 7.**

**SukiYo1910:....DAMN YOU! I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA, SHUGO CHARA DOKI, SHUGO CHARA PARTY, OR SHUGO CHARA ENCORE!!!! Or Detective Conan**

**Miki: Detective Conan? **

**SukiYo1910: *smirk* you'll see**

Normal POV

_"HOLY CROWN" _Tadase shouted. The bullet was reflected. He had come from the left side of the pathway, the side that had sounds coming as well. Coming towards them was...The rest of the Guardians excluding Hikaru. Yeah, how anime cliche.

"T-Tadase-kun!" Amu stuttered, blushing. She hadn't told Tadase or anyone but her mom that she would be here. Why was everyone popping up here?!

The girl with Panda ears glared at the frilly prince. She had to admit he was cute, but he was in the way! She aimed her gun and fired again, only this time at Tadase.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase souted again, holding out his septor. The bullet was deflected again.

"What are you doing here?" Amu asked, ignoring the fact that they were surrounded by thugs pointing guns at them.

"I called him here," Kukai said, wincing in pain from his shoulder. "Right before I followed those guys down here, I called him. I told him that you got mixed up in some trouble. I figured that we were going to need some back up."

"So why not call the police," Utau said blankly.

"Because my English isn't that great, and I don't know what number to call in America." **(In Japan instead of 911 they use 110)**

"So after Souma-kun called me, Mashiro-san called and arranged for a private jet to take us straight here," Tadase smiled.

"That's how we got here so fast, because we didn't need to switch planes," Nagihiko grinned.

"Now let's do it!" Yaya cheered very excited. "Yaya no Kokoro Anrokku!"

Soon everyone was in their Chara Nari. Beat Jumper, Clown Drop, Plantinum Royale, Dear Baby, and Samurai Soul. And of course, the thugs stupidly held their guns up, doing nothing as everyone transformed.

"Yosh!" Kukai shouted as he stood up still clutching his shoulder. "Let's do it!"

Ikuto watched in silence. He was feeling jealous. He was jealous because he wanted to be the one to save Amu, afterall she had saved him.

The thugs thinned out quickly, mainly thanks to Rima's Juggling Party. With all the back up they had now, fighting the thugs was no problem, even with the guns. Tadase took care of that with Holy Crown Special, covering them all. And of course while this barrier was up the thugs decided to use up all the bullets in their guns, leaving useless pieces of metal.

Yaya used Merry Merry to put them asleep, Nagihiko knocked them out with Beat Dunk, Kairi electrocuting them and knocking them out with Lightning Blade, and Kukai kept distracting them by skating around. Nagihiko would also become Yamato Maihime and use Dance of the Cherry Blossoms, take down many of the thugs.

The only one left standing was the girl, Poison Panda. Amu walked forward to her.

"Why did you start a slave trade?" Amu asked.

She glared at Amu. "That's none of your business! Poison Strike!" She slashed the bamboo stick downward towards Amu. Instead, it hit Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu gasped.

He smirked back to her. "It's my turn to to save you." He strained to bring his hands up. He managed and grabbed the bamboo stick, causing more miasma to come out. "You'll pay for putting Amu in danger." He lifted the stick off his shoulder and then jerked it out of the girl's hands. He tossed it to the side and glared down at her. He raised his hands to use Slash Claw, but then Amu's hand appeared in front of him.

"Don't," she said without looking at him. "Yoru, Chara Nari!" Yoru untransformed with Ikuto. "OK!" Ikuto stood in wonder.

"Atashi no Kokoro Anrokku!" Amu and Yoru became Amulet Lynx once again.

Amu glared down at the girl. "You were the one who whipped Ikuto, weren't you?" Her voice was filled with surpressed anger.

"So what if I am," the girl replied bravely.

Amu smirked. "Time for a taste of you're own medicine! Neko Whip!" Amu started slashing at the girl, causing her to scream in agony.

"Amu-chi is scary!" Yaya cried as she watched.

"I guess a Chara Nari with Yoru makes her Chara Change as well," Nagihiko said with dumbfounded horror.

"I can't tell if that's Amu or Yoru attacking her," Utau added in.

"I think it's both." Ikuto said boredly, even though on the inside he was amazed.

amu sighed and stopped. The girl was covered in bruises. Neko Whip actually didn't breaks the skin. Amu couldn't help but feel guilty. "I guess I should heal them all." Despite the anger she held towards the girl on floor, she couldn't leave all these people hurt. Yoru tagged off with Suu and Amu used Remake Honey to heal everyone, including Kukai and the thugs on the ground. If they planned on attacking again then the Guardians could just knock them out just as easily again.

Suddenly, more footsteps were sounded. They all turned to the tunnel the Guardians had entered. Someone was coming. Suddenly a skinny, tall, and dark skinned Japanese man appeared panting. He took in the scene and then shouted in Japanese, "Megure Keibu, I found them!" More footsteps came and a fat Japanese man in an orange suit appeared. "Good Job Takagi!" **(Seriously, how could I resist adding in my favorite police officers?) **

"K-Keisatsu?!" Amu gasped, "Japanese Police officers! How..."

More police officers showed up. They were all Japanese...What was going on here?! Who called them here?! _Why_ were they here?!

Officers from Nagano Prefecture, Osaka Prefecture, and the Metropolitan police filled the tunnel. They begin cuffing the thugs on the ground and the teenge girl on the floor. A woman came up to the groups of teenagers. She smiled to them and spoke in Japanese.

"Thanks for all your hard work. My name is Sato Miwako. We've been trying to track down these criminals for a while."

"Why are the Japanese Police here?" Amu asked.

"Because the FBI requested our assistance. Apparently this slave trade had recently escaped them and moved down here. The whole world has been trying to track them down for the past decade. We never expected them to be inside a sewage line."

"Sato-san!" the brown skinned Detective called to her, "We're going to go to the station to question them."

"Ah, hai, hai!" Sato turned to the teenagers, "Can you guys come to the station with us? We need to get everyone's testimony's."

Everyone nodded. "Wait a second," Utau said, "One question. If you didn't expect them to be down here, then how did you find them?"

"Oh, well an old aquaintance called Otaki Keibu from Osaka prefecture. He said that he knew where the slave trade was going on. His name is Tsukiyomi Aruto," Sato answered.

"Ah, thank you," Utau smiled.

They ventured out of the seweage line, examing all the empty cells. Probably, the police had helped all the victims out of the sewer. They all went down to the station, riding in Sato's red FD and in the brown skinned Detective, Takagi's car. Kukai, Tadase, Yaya, and Nagihiko went in Takagi's car and Ikuto, Amu, Utau, Rima, and Kairi went in Sato's car. It was a little squished in Sato's car.

"Not enough seats," Amu muttered.

"You could always sit on my lap," Ikuto whispered in her ear. Amu screamed and jumped.

"Wh-Wh-What! You go all perverted the minute we're out!" Amu blushed.

"Sorry," Sato appolagized, "This is the only car we have left. You'll have to squish in."

"Ah, no, no, it's fine, we don't mind," Amu said aout of politeness, when in relaity she hated the idea.

"I say, two smallest people share shotgun," Utau said, "So that's Amu and Rima."

The ride wasn't as long or as uncomfortable as they would have imagined.

"So I guess that now we can all go back to Japan in my jet," Rima said in a bored tone.

"Not me, I have to stay here to shoot my movie," Utau said.

"Oh yeah," Sato said, "You're that famous idol, Hoshina Utau! My mom loves your music."

Utau smiled. "Thank You."

"Well I think I'll stick around in America for a while as well," Kairi said, "We're on vacation, so I think my parents will approve of me spending time with Yukari-neesan."

"Ah, I'd have to get my stuff from the hotel!," Amu said, "When does the jet leave."

"Oh," Rima said, "I'm sorry. After we got out of the tunnel I arranged to it to leave in a few hours, but because of this whole thing we'll have to leave right after we're done with the police."

"Oh," Amu said somewhat disappointed.

"But don't worry, Amu," Rima smiled a small smile, "We can come pick you back up. We have to go to Japan to bring Kukai's grandmother back here since she gave him her ticket."

"I think I'll stick around here for a while," Ikuto said. He smirked, "Besides, we can't let Amu get herself into more trouble. Somebody needs to look after her."

Utau went into angry chibi mode. "Amu..." she hissed with a black aura of jealousy surrounding her, "Ikuto is _mine!_" She hugged Ikuto's arm.

"I told you, I don't like Ikuto!" Amu shouted, causing everyone to laugh.

"There it is again, Amu's famous stubborn character!" Miki laughed. Amu was tempted to yell at Miki, but didn't want to in front of Sato who couldn't see Shugo Charas.

"Aw, but Amu, what about the air port? Don't you remeber?" Ikuto's cool breath tickled the hair on Amu's neck, sending shivers down her back.

"Air port?" Rima, Utau, and Kairi were interested.

"I-It's nothing!" Amu reassured them, mainly Utau. then she turned around to Ikuto, "Shut up you stupid cat eared pervert!"

Ikuto smiled. "Amu, you do remember our bet don't you?" He laughed as Amu blushed at the memory.

_"Well then I'll bet you something, too. I'll definitely make you fall in love with me, so prepare yourself." _

"What bet?" Utau asked as her black aura flared.

"N-Nothing!" Amu shouted. Everyone laughed again.

* * *

The polic questioning ended at 1:00 AM. All of the thugs and the girl were convicted, but because the girl was a minor she was sent to Juvenile Hall. She would stay there until she was 18 and then would serve 18 life sentences in a federal prison along with all the other thugs. But the police said that this was an indefinite decision, but most likely what the courts would order.

It also turns out that the girl was the third leader of thie secret slave trade. The other two supposedly died and she was the daughter of the second leader.

"See you later Amu! We need to get going before the rumored storm over the Atlantic starts!" Rima said as Amu, Ikuto, Utau, adn Kairi saw her off as well as the rest of the Guardians.

"Bye Rima!" Amu shouted as she entered her jet.

"Well Ikuto, Amu, I'm going to go back to my hotel," Utau said. Kairi was going to follow her because Yukari, his sister and Utau's manager would be there.

"See ya," Amu said. She turned to Ikuto. "Well what about you?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm going to go look for my Dad again," he answered.

"Well he told Utau and I that his band was going to be playing tomorrow. Are you still goin got join them?" Amu asked.

Amu POV

I didn't want Ikuto to join them. His dad even said he wanted Ikuto to go home. I want Ikuto to come home too, but I didn't want to sound selfish.

"Who knows," Ikuto said. He looked like he was in deep thought. That's when I remembered.

"Ah!" I cried, "We left your violin at the entrance of the sewer! Back in the alley!" I started running back to the alley. Unfortunately, I was so focused on getting Ikuto's violin, I tripped. I wait to hit the cold, hard ground, but instead I felt two strong arms sweep under me. I looked up and saw Ikuto carrying me bridal style as Black Lynx.

"It's faster this way, right Princess?" he smiled down at me. I couldn't help but blush. We made it back to the alley and spotted Ikuto's violin. Ikuto set me down on my feet. He hadn't spotted it yet. I ran over to where I left it and picked it up.

"I got it" I told Ikuto and started to run back to him.

Normal POV

Being that it was a New York alley, there were plenty of unseen rocks and holes. Amu happened to be unlucky enough to get her foot caught in a hole. She twisted and nearly fell but she managed to catch herself on the wall. Ikuto reflexively shot his arms out to grab her, but becuase she caught herself on the wall his hands slapped on the wall on both sides of her head, leaving Ikuto leaning close to Amu and Amu trapped in his arms.

Ikuto couldn't break away from Amu's golden orbs and soon his body started to lean in closer...

**SukiYo1910: With that ending can you see why I want to write chapter 7?!**

**Ikuto: Then go write it! I want to see what happens! **

**SukiYo1910: This _one_ time I'll obey your orders. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Realizations in New York!

**SukiYo1910: I forgot to add this in the ending part of the last chapter, but I said I don't own Detective Conan because I added in characters from Detective Conan. That would be Sato Miwako, Takagi Keiji, Megure Keibu, and Otaki Keibu. They are all property of Gosho Aoyoma, the genius who created a series thats gone on for over 10 years with 561 episodes and ongoing. **

**Miki: Did she forget that this is a Shugo Chara fanfiction?**

**Ran: I think so...**

**SukiYo1910: What! I can't help if I want to bring my favorite animes together! I almost added Kokose Tantei Kudo Shinichi so be glad I only used the police officers**

**Suu: Didn't you say you wanted to write chapter 7?**

**SukiYo1910: Well I got rid of Tadase, so I'm happy with taking my time. Jeez you had no idea how painful it was to write the part where the slave trading girl was thinking he was cute. I nearly killed myself for typing that. Tadase is NOT cute. He's a frilly gay boy. He's only cute when we see the flashback in Shugo Chara Doki of Ikuto running away and Tadase falling on the floor. THATS IT**

**Miki: Ok, now type, type type!**

**SukiYo1910: I do not own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara Party, Shugo Chara Encore, or Detective Conan!**

Amu POV

Ikuto started to lean in closer to me. I could feel my cheeks heating up. Ikuto's face was so close to mine... My breathing is irregulating...

_I'm going to die before I can fufill my end of the bet Ikuto and I had...before I can tell him...that I... _

Wh-Why did that just pop back into my head?! What...why had I been thinking about Ikuto before that bullet hit me! It's not like...not like I li-like him or lo-love him or anythin-- wait. At that time I thought 'before I can fufill my end'. My end of the deal was I would find my would be self. Ikuto's was that he'd make me fall in love with him. I didn't fufill my end...but Ikuto did...WAIT! NO HE DIDN'T! _I DO NOT LOVE TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! _

I could feel my entire face burning up. Ikuto stopped at least one centimeter from kissing me. I was breathing really heavy now. He was slowly moving again! Oh no! Oh no! What do I do!

Suddenly Ikuto turned his head and kissed my cheek. He pulled away and smirked at my completely red face. I'm sure my face was like a red lightbulb in this dark alley.

"Perverted kid what did you think I was going to do?" he teased.

"N-Nothing!" I shouted. What just _happened?!_

"Really?" His face was right in front of mine again, forcing me against the wall again, "Are you sure you aren't falling for me?"

"Wh-who would fall for you..." I muttered, never diverting my eyes from his. He smiled and pulled back again. "Well we shoulg go to your hotel now shouldn't we?"

"We?" I questioned. "You're walking me to my hotel?" That's nice of him.

"No, I'm staying with you," he said nonchalantly. Wait, WHAT?!

"Wait a second! Who said you could!" I opposed.

He turned around and smiled innocently. "Would you really make me sleep on the streets? After I was beaten and nearly killed, not to mention forced to sleep in a cold sewer in winter?" Dang it, stupid guilt trip! Well, it was a pretty big room, so why not...

"Fine," I said reluctantly. I started to walk back but then Ikuto wrapped one arm around my shoulders. "Wh-What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm cold, Ikuto whined, "That girl has my jacket so all I have is this thin shirt in the cold, cold, winter air." Stupid annoying cat. But I couldn't bring myself to push him away.

I was surprised to see that there were still many people still out. They were all adults though. Some said comments that were too fast for me to understand. We finally made our way back to the fancy hotel I was staying at.

When we got into the elavator I pushed the button of the floor I was staying on. Ikuto still didn't let go...

"Ikuto, we're inside...you can let go now," I said trying to get away from Ikuto. That only made him use both his arms to hug me.

"But I'm still cold. Let me hold you for a little longer."

"Ikuto!" I blushed and tried to pull away.

His arms tightened. "Please, Amu," he whispered, "I want this to last. I want to be sure that this isn't just a dream."

What is this feeling? It's so warm...it's something I've never felt before. I stopped struggling and let Ikuto hug me.

The elavator dinged, signaling that we made it to our room. Ikuto let me go and grabbed my hand. When I looked at him questioningly, he merely smiled and said, "lead the way."

This feeling suddenly made me remember how I felt before Ikuto left.

_If...If I could be by Ikuto's side... _

I blushed at the memory. Ikuto's hand was still as warm as it always was. I could help but tighten my hand around his.

"Amu?" Ikuto looked at me. I smiled and happily walked to my room. Even if Ikuto was a pervert, I couldn't help but be happy to be able to see him again...to feel his warmth again. I inserted my key card and we entered the room.

"Ikuto, the bathroom is over there," I pointed to the direction it was in, "The kitchen is there and the bedroom is through that door." I led him to the bedroom which connected to the bathroom. I reluctantly let go of his hand and walked over to my luggage. I picked up a bag filled with my dad's old clothes and gave it to Ikuto.

"I figured you wouldn't have a change of clothes on you after we saved you, so I took some of my dad's old clothes. You should go take a shower, you probably haven't had one in a while," I took the violin case off his shoulder and placed it against the wall. When I turned back to Ikuto he was holding a white T-shirt and black sweats. I'm sure there were some boxers too but I didn't see them.

"You can leave the bag there," i told Ikuto. He smiled and left the bag. A few minutes later I heard the shower start. I smiled and then went over to my cell phone. the time was 2:07 AM. I figured by now it was sometime in the afternoon back in Japan. Mama should be home. I dialed Mama's number and wait as the phone rang.

"Hello, Amu-chan?" Mama sounded excited.

"Hi Mama," I said.

"Amu-chan, it much be late over there," Mama said, "Why are you still awake?"

"Sorry, Mama," I said sheepishly, "I just got in."

"Just got in?!"

"Yeah...but I managed to help Ikuto!" I said happily.

"Oh that's wonderful! Amu-chan, make sure you order some room service for you two to eat!"

"Wait what? How did you know that he was at the hotel with me?" I asked blushing.

She laughed. "A mother's intuition. The reason I got you such a big room was so he _could_ stay with you. I figured that he wouldn't have anywhere to go."

"But...Mama, is it OK?" I asked. I remember how we had been caught.

"Yes," she answered softly. "Amu-chan, I trust you and Ikuto-kun. I know Ikuto-kun is a trust worthy boy. He really cares about you Amu-chan, and I know how you feel about him."

"F-Feel?!" I stuttered.

She chuckled, "Amu-chan, I think we should end this quickly. We'll run the phone bill with this long distance call. Tell Ikuto-kun I said hi. Papa and Ami know you're safe. Love you!"

"Love you too," I muttered before hanging up. Mama knew ow I felt? But not even I knew how I felt...

I looked at the desk of the bedroom. There was a basket there, filled with Shugo Tamas. They had already gone to sleep the minute we got home. They must have been exhausted. Right next to the basket was a folder for room service. I began to walk over to it, when the door to the bathroom opened and Ikuto walked out. He noticd me reaching for the room service folder.

"Ordering room service?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, picking up the folder and opening it, "I figure we might as well. Suu is asleep so I can't Chara Change with her to make us something. I'm sure you must be starving, being locked down there. What would you like?"

Ikuto was sitting on the bed, running a towel over his hair. "Anything's fine with me," he replied.

I wasn't satisfied with that answer. He should eat something he likes! I walked over and sat next to him, dropping the folder on his lap. He looked over at me. "You choose what to eat. I'm going to take a shower." I grabbed my pajamas and walked towards the bathroom. I paused and turned around. "And _no_ peeking."

"I'd never do anything that would make you actually hate me," he repeated to me that day that we had been caught by Mama. I smiled and went to take a shower.

* * *

I came out of the shower dressed in my plaid pajamas. I smelled something good! I went out to the kitchen and saw Ikuto sitting on the couch watching TV and two big steamy bowls on the table. He waited for me?

"Yo," Ikuto said cooly.

"What'd you order?" I asked.

"Ramen. Salt stiff noodles with egg topping," Ikuto smiled.

"Sounds good," I said, even though I had no idea what that was. I think remember Utau saying something like that when we went to a ramen shop. I sat down next to Ikuto and picked up my chopsticks. He did the same.

"Itadakimasu," we said together and started to eat. I realized that this _was_ what I had with Utau at the ramen shop. I guess siblings like the same food. I glanced over at Ikuto, but unfortunately he noticed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied, "I'm just glad that you eat at a normal pace."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," I giggled and continued to eat.

We finished our food and started to watch TV. I didn't really understand what was going on. I could pick up on a few words the people said, but other wise it might as well have been a show staring aliens. A knock on the door suddenly caught my attention. I walked over to the door and looked out the peephole. There was a room srvice man. Ikuto ordered more?

I opened the door and the man rolled the cart in. "Enjoy you're stay," he said as he left.

I looked at what was on the cart and was surprised to see Taiyaki. "Wow, this hotel has taiyaki?" I picked up the two taiyaki and gave on to Ikuto, sitting back down next to him.

"This hotel has a lot of varieted culture," Ikuto replied taking a bite out of the tail. I smiled. I was happy that Ikuto hadn't changed a bit. He was the same old cat like Ikuto that I loved. Wait, LOVE? NO NO NO NO!

I blushed and took a bite out of my taiyaki. "Mm, chocolate flavored," I smiled and ate more. _What is this warm feeling in my chest? It still hasn't left..._ I was distracted by my thoughts that I didn't even noticed my grip on my taiyaki tightened. I squeezed a little too hard and the jelly was getting on my hands. "Ah!" I raised my hand to lick it off when something warm touched my hand and licked it away. Shivers ran down my back as I turned to Ikuto who was smirking.

I finally realized what just happened. I turned red and screamed, "Wh-Wh-Why did you do that?!"

"Becuase it was going to drip and leave a stain on the couch," Ikuto said.

"I could have gotten it myself," I turned away. I started to eat the rest of my taiyaki. My hand was burning...When I finished my taiyaki I left to go brush my teeth. Ikuto followed me. Luckily there was a complimentary tooth brush he could use. When I finishe I yawned and stretch my arms up.

"Goodnight Ikuto," I said, turning off the light and plopped on the bed. It was so _soft_! ...Then Ikuto plopped onto the bed next to me.

"What are you doing! You get the couch over there!" I pointed to the couch in the room.

"Aw, but the bed is so soft," Ikuto said, "And besides, it's so big, why can't we just share it?"

"Fine, but no funny business," I said stubbornly. I scooted over to the side of the bed...Ikuto followed me. "You stay on your side!"

"But I don't wanna," he whined. I frowned at him and flipped on my side so I was facing him. I thrusts my hands out and pushed him...only a little too hard. He was about to fall off the bed. He threw his arm out on to the night stand and pushed himself back onto the bed while at the same time I grabbed his shirt and pulled him. He landed...on top of me, with his hands at both sides of my head. My heart is pounding...I can't breathe right...I can feel my face is red. Ikuto was hovering over me...we were alone in this luxurious hotel suite, with just us...

It was in this instant that I knew my own feelings. _I love Ikuto..._

I could feel Ikuto's cool breathe on my face, tickling a few strands of my hair. His eyes never left mine. His lips were parted and his hair dropped down at the most cutest angles...Right now I wanted nothing more but to be with Ikuto. I finally understood what this warm feelings was. It was my heart telling me that I love Ikuto.

Ikuto sat up, letting me sit up. "Sorry," he muttered. His hair covered his eyes. The moon shined through the window, directly shining on Ikuto and I.

"I-it's alright," I stuttered, blushing. "It's my fault for pushing you. I should be sorry."

Ikuto layed down and closed his eyes. I layed down next to him, facing him. I smiled. "Ikuto..." I started.

"Hm?" his eyes stayed closed.

"Thank you," I said quietly, taking his hand in mine.

"For what?" he opened his eyes.

I smiled and shook my head. "Nothing..."

"Weird kid," he muttered, closing his eyes.

I smiled as I gazed at Ikuto's calm face. _Thank you, Ikuto....Thank you for coming into my life._

That night was the best night of sleep I ever had.

**SukiYo1910: My favorite chapter :) **

**Ikuto: Mine too**

**Amu: *blush***

**Tadase: Wait, I thought Amu-chan liked me!**

**SukiYo1910: Too bad Kiddy King, you lose. *thumbs down* this is an Amuto story! No Tadamu aloud! **

**Tadase:** **But...But she even said she didn't love Ikuto!**

**SukiYo1910: Give up! You lose! **

**Amu: Gomen ne, Tadase-kun**

**SukiYo1910: Well I'm _not_ sorry. Just be gladnothing happened in front of Tadase...yet ;)**

**Tadase and Amu: A-re-re? **

**SukiYo1910: Nandemonai, nandemonai *smirks* Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Seperated in New York!

**SukiYo1910: I'm so happy! I just realized I can use Japanese characters on here! Woot! SO going in my story! 雛森あむ詠郁を愛し!!!! (Translation: Hinamori Amu loves Tsukiyomi Ikuto!) And OMG did you read Shugo Chara chapter 48?!?!? If you didn't, GO READ IT! It was uploaded today (and I can't help but feel happy that my deduction of when it would be released was correct) SO GO READ IT!!!!! BEST THING EVER! SADEST THING EVER! *SPOILER* YORU DISAPPEARS!!!!! THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT GOING TO READ IT! WAAAAH I'M SO SAD! AND HAPPY! WAAH!**

**Miki: Wow. She's getting too excited.**

**Ran: That's SO COOL!**

**Miki: *sweatdrop***

**SukiYo1910: I don't own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara Party, Shugo Chara Encore or Detective Conan.**

The next day when I woke up all the memories I had from last night came back. _That's right...I love Ikuto..._ Ikuto! I sat up and looked around the room. Where was Ikuto? I heard noises coming from the living room, so I figured he was in there watching TV. When I spotted the empty basket on the table I figured he was watching TV with the charas.

I picked up my phone to check the time. 12:14 P.M. I also had a text from Rima.

To: Amu

From: Rima

Received Time: 10:46 A.M.

Subject: Arimasen!

I did not have a good feeling about this. I opened the mail only to have my fear come true.

あむ、申し訳ありませんが、嵐も悪いですが、我々は今週中に、今から申し訳あなたと郁を選択する必要がありますよ！(Amu, sorry but the storm is too bad, We'll have to pick you and Ikuto up a week from now Sorry!)

I sighed and clicked reply.

それは大丈夫だ... ...私を理解する (It's okay...I understand)

I clicked send and then sighed again. Then I thought for a bit. More time alone with Ikuto wouldn't be too bad...My phone vibrated. I opened the mail from Rima

私はスーパーすみません超！ニューヨークでの幸運の郁とベスト！(I'm super super sorry! Best of luck in New York with Ikuto!)

The door opened right as I closed my phone. I looked up and saw Ikuto scratching his head. "Oh, you're finally awake," Ikuto yawned. "I ordered us some breakfast."

"Oh, what'd you order us?" I asked getting off the bed.

"Well I wanted to order eggs, but then Yoru and your charas started screaming at me..." I couldn't help but laugh. "So I got us a couple of rice balls."

"Sounds good," I said and walked with Ikuto into the living room. There were riceballs sitting on the coffee table where we had out ramen. I picked one off the platter and sat down. It was salmon. Typical for a cat to order fish.

"By the way," I said after swallowing, "Rima texted me. The storm over the Atlantic picked up, so we can't be picked up until a week from now."

"Stuck in a hotel with you for a week," Ikuto stated, "I wonder if this hotel has enough food to last that long..." Hey, what is he saying!

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I nearly choked on my food.

"Well you're gobbling those rice balls up in a matter of minutes, who knows how fast you'll deplete the food supply?" Ikuto shrugged.

"Why...you...," I squished the riceball in my hand. "Forget what I was thinking last night, I must have been delusional!"

Ikuto raised and eye brow. "What were you thinking?"

I slapped my rice covered hands over my mouth. I can't belive I said that out loud! I shook my head fiercly. My face was so hot!

"Eh, whatever," Ikuto said boredly, "It was probably something perverted anyways."

"It was not!" I shouted, taking my hands away from my mouth. Ikuto chuckled and glanced at me from the side. He sat up and then looked at me directly. "W-What?" I huffed out. He was staring at me weirdly with a weird smile on his face. He started to lean closer. W-What is he doing?!

He licked my cheek, barely grazing the corner of my mouth. "W-w-wh-whaa?! What d-d-do you th-th-think you're doing?!?!" I screamed, slapping my hand over the spot he licked.

"There was rice on your face," he answered as if licking rice off of people's faces was an everday action. "Huh, it looks like I missed a spot," he pointed at the rice, "there's some on your lip."

"EH?!" I moved my hand to wipe my mouth, but Ikuto's hand caught my wrist. Suddenly he was right in front of me.

"Allow me," he said in a husky voice. His hand moved to grab my other wrist, holding them down as he moved closer to me. My pule and breathing is irregulating and I'm sure my entire body is on fire. He's so...close! I gulped.

Right when he was a centimeter away from me he stopped and let a small chuckle escape. He let go of my wrists and drew back...laughing his tail off. "What did you think I was going to do you pervy kid?"

"Y-y-y-you're the p-p-perv-v-vert!" I shrieked.

Ikuto chuckled, "Seriously, there's nothing more fun than teasing you."

"Stupid cat eared pervert," I muttered, turning my head away. I knew it, I _don't_ love Ikuto. I love _Tadase-kun_!

"So what are we going to do for week?" Ikuto wondered out loud.

"Why don't we go watch Utau film her movie?" I suggested.

"Do you know where it is?" His tone implied that I didn't know, which was true. But of course, with my pride...I ended up getting us lost in a foreign country.

"I thought so," Ikuto muttered as he tried to find the way back to hotel. "You had to get us lost."

"It's not as if you knew the way," I muttered back.

"Well I'm not the one who wanted to go. Besides, why didn't you just _call_ her?"

"Why didn't _you?_" I turned his question on him.

"Because my phone was taken away by those thugs," he replied angrily. Dang it, he turned it back to me.

"W-Whatever! Let's just try to get back to the hotel!" I started walking in a random direction.

"Wait up, you're going too fast," Ikuto's voice got drowned out by the fast and impossible chitter chatter surrounding me. When I turned around I couldn't find Ikuto.

"Crap! I lost him! In an incredibly big city in a foreign country! And now I'm lost too!" I groaned.

"Amu-chan..." Ran sighed.

"Alright!" Miki said with determination, "Ran, Suu, Dia! Time for..."

"The Sort of Radar!" The four cheered together. They put their fingers together and "powered up".

"That way!" They all pointed in four different directions. "OK, That way!" Once again in four different directions. If I were an anime character I would have anime fallen by now with an anime sweatdrop.

"We're doomed," I sighed hopelessly.

"Don't be such a downer," Suu said.

"Yeah! We can do it! Re! Re! Amu-chan! Ganbare, ganbare, Amu-chan!" Ran cheered with his perky attitude. It made me feel a little better.

"Well, we shoulg keep moving," I said, "It's bette rthan standing here doing nothing."

"That's the spirit!" Ran cheered.

"Y-yeah! Who needs that stupid perverted cat eared Ikuto! I can manage on my own!" My Shugo Charas cheered. "I don't need Ikuto!"

"Who are you talking to?" a voice asked me from behind. I turned away, broken away from my self assurance.

"Ikuto!" I shouted. Then I took a better look, "Wait, no...you aren't Ikuto..."

"You're that girl from before," the man commented.

"Ah! You're Ikuto's dad! Aruto-san! Ha-Hajimemashite!" I bowed five times.

"You're certainly a weird one," he said, interrupting my frantic need to bow.

"Thank you," I said blushing from embarrasment, "for calling the police."

"Oh. That," he said dully, as if it were a pointless action, "Whatever. I only did it because I didn't want anything to happen to Ikuto or Utau."

I smiled up at him. "You're a good father."

"Not really," he looked away. "So what're you doing here anyways? These parts of town are dangerous for a kid like you to be alone."

"Oh, I'm not alone," I reassured him, "I was with Ikuto...but I kinda got seperated from him..."

This caught his attention. "Ikuto's here?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we saved him from that whole ordeal, but because of the storm over the Atlantic, we're sort of stuck here for a week. We were tryinmg to get to the recording studio where Utau is filming her movie."

"So why didn't you just call her?" My eye twitched. Like father like son.

"That's besides the point!" I shouted. "Anyways, why are you here? If this area is so dangerous then why would you be hanging around here?"

"Looking for my friend. He wandered off."

"Oh, do you need some help with that?"

"Why don't you worry about yourself, kid? Shouldn't you go find Ikuto?" Was he trying to get rid of me?

"Eh, that can't wait. He's a big boy, I'm sure he can take care of himself," I replied. Frankly I didn't want to be near that annoying know it all.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, what if he finds some pretty foreign girl and takes an interest in her?"

I know that Aruto-san was joking, but...What was this tinge of pain in my heart that I felt by merely hearing the thought of Ikuto taking interest in another girl. "Why would I care if Ikuto takes interest in a foreign girl?"

"Because you like him, don't you?" Aruto asked me.

"What makes you say that!" I shouted with a heavy blush blooming on my cheeks.

"I don't know. Something about your aura. It reminds me of a foolish woman I know. She like two guys and was uncertain of her feelings." Was he saying I was foolish?!

"What the heck is that supposed to mean!?" I shouted waving my fists around. My fist hit something.

"Ita..." Ikuto muttered rubbing his shoulder. "Finally, I found you. Stupid kid, why'd you run off like that?"

"Ikuto!" A huge grin crossed my face.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Look, Ikuto! It's your dad!" I pointed to the man in front of me. Ikuto looked up at his father and his eyes widened. His mouth hung slightly open and his eyes filled with shock. Aruto-san's face remained bored and calm...but also...expecting?

"Ikuto..." he muttered.

_BAM!_

Ikuto's fists flew and collided with Aruto-san's face.

**SukiYo1910: *sigh* short chapter, I know, and I'm sorry. But it's just a filler. I can't really think of anything after reading that amazing chapter of Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto: I punched my dad.**

**SukiYo1910: Yes Ikuto, you punched your dad.**

**Ikuto I _punched_ my _dad_**

**SukiYo1910: *twitch***

**Ikuto: You made me _punch_ my _dad_!**

**SukiYo1910: Please review!**

**Ikuto: Don't _ignore_ me!**

**SukiYo1910: Urasai baka neko! *holds out a bucket of water* You see this? Cat's don't like water do they...**

**Ikuto: Ghh....*lines of doom appear***


	9. Chapter 9: Weird Families of New York!

**SukiYo1910: My updates may be slower now because I got back into an anime I stopped watching a few years ago: Shakugan no Shana II I only stopped watching because I was really impatient having to wait for the episodes every week and it was right in the middle of a boring part...heh heh....so since I'm finishing the Shakugan no Shana series including Shakugan no Shana S and the movie, my updates probably won't be as frequent. Also, since school is starting soon I've decided to start going to sleep earlier, so I lose like 3 or 4 hours if i go to sleep at midnight....**

**Miki: THAT'S early?**

**SukiYo1910: Yeah...that's the time I go to sleep while I'm in school...**

**Suu: And somehow this is a 4.0 advanced student...**

**SukiYo1910: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!**

**Ran: We just expected you'd be kinda out of it like Amu-chan**

**Amu: Oi! What's that supposed to mean?!**

**SukiYo1910: I don't own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara Party, or Shugo Chara Encore!**

Normal POV

"I-Ikuto!" Amu shrieked, "Aruto-san are you alright?!"

Ikuto cracked his knuckles. "That's for letting Mom fall into depression and leaving Utau and I with your Easter debt. Now that that's over, what's up Pops?"

"Heh?!" Amu was stunned. _That's_ why he punched him? It was a pretty good reason but still!

"Eh, nothing much," Aruto answered standing. He cracked his neck and stretched his back. He wasn't going to retaliate?!

A step father that puts a little kid in charge of a huge company, puts lives on the line for sparkly eggs, and isn't really even a step father. A mother who never divorced an irresponsible husband or turned in her marriage papers to the supposed step father. A husband who leaves his family with a huge debt and doesn't react to being punched in the face. A daughter who is in love with her brother and talked to beings that only certain people can see. A son who sneaks into people's houses at night, talks to unseen beings, and follows little kids around. All of this equals:

"Weirdest family _ever,_" Amu muttered. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia all nodded.

"Ikuto, why did you even come to America?" weird father asked weird son.

"Becasue I remember how you wanted me to join your band. That's why I've come," weird son responded.

Dumb founded girl, AKA Amu, stood stunned as she watched the transaction between the father and son company.

Weird father--OK, enough of this weird son, weird father. _Aruto_ sighed and shook his head. "Ikuto, I would love to have you join me but," his glance flickered to Amu, going unnoticed by either of them, "I don't think it's time yet."

"Why?" Ikuto demanded. "I've finished high school, why can't I join you?"

"Becuase I think that you should weigh all of your..._options_," Aruto motioned to Amu with his eyes.

Ikuto's thoughts were brought to the days when he left.

_"I won't ever see you again..." _

_"I'll definitely make you fall in love with me. So prepare yourself."_

_"I've already given up because, I love you."_

Ikuto's eyes softened. _Amu..._ He wanted to be with Amu. If he wanted to fufill his end of the bet, how would he do that if she was in Japan and he was traveling around the world?

_Son, do you really want to give this girl up? _Aruto communicated to Ikuto with his eyes.

_No...I don't...I want Amu to be my future... _Ikuto replied.

_Then do just that. When the time comes, we will join each other in the music world. But for now...stay with this girl. Do not make the same mistake I did. Though I'm sure this girl is very similar to Souko, I'm not so sure her heart will be able to hold on for so long. _

Ikuto smiled. "Alright. I understand. Thank you father."

Amu was left clueless about the silent communication between the father and son.

"So Utau said that you were going to return to Japan. When?" Ikuto asked his father, changing the subject.

"Ah," Aruto smiled, "Why don't we go somewhere to discuss this? I know a nice little cafe in the better parts of town."

"Sounds...nice." The father and son started to walk off.

"W-wait a second!" Amu shouted to the father and son who were leaving her behind, "What about your friend Aruto-san?! What about Utau?! Stop ignoring me! Ikuto you'll pay for this!" She chased after them. "Why me!"

* * *

Ikuto, Amu, and Aruto sat at an isolated table far off in a corner, hidden by the shadows in a small cafe. The air smelled of pastries and coffee. Aruto had ordered something for all of them, but it was too fast for Amu to comprehend. Even if she could hear the words she wouldn't have comprehended them.

"So when do you intend on coming back to Japan?" Ikuto asked.

"I'd say in maybe a few years," Aruto sighed, "My mission out here is still not complete: to unlock hearts around the world with music."

"Can we hear you play?" Amu asked suddenly, startling Aruto. She smiled brightly, "I'd love to hear some of Aruto-san's music. I'd like to see if you're music is anything similar to this cat eared pervert's." Amu's arm shot out and punch Ikuto on the shoulder.

"Ow," Ikuto rubbed his shoulder. Amu glared at him, her eye twitching in the proccess. She had to run to keep up with him and Aruto. _You'll pay for this Ikuto _her glare said. Ikuto shivered.

"Well I have a performance tonight," Aruto said, "Why don't you come listen?"

"We'd love to!" Amu replied instantly, not letting Ikuto give his two cents.

_I see who wears the pants in the relationship _Aruto said to his son through his eyes.

_There is no relationship. She likes another guy. _Ikuto frowned.

_In due time son. I'm sure this girl has feelings for you. _Ikuto smiled at this. He sure hoped his dad was right.

"Alright, let me give you the address," Aruto searched for a pen and paper. He produced paper from his pocket and borrowed pen from a waitress. "We'll be playing here." He looked at Ikuto. "You're welcome to play with us tonight."

"Really?" Ikuto looked excited.

Aruto nodded. The door chimed, signaling somebody's entrance.

"Eh? If it isn't Himamori-san!" a familiar and perky voice cheered. Amu had a spasm and slowly looked up at the non-stylish, hair brained, former Easter employee and teacher, Nikaidou Yuu.

"It's Hi_na_mori!" Amu shouted standing up and pointing at the laughing man.

Nikaidou Yuu, former employee of Eater had infiltrated Seiyo Elementry disguised as a teacher to gather information on children and their X-eggs. He captured Amu's eggs and almost succeeded in turning them into X-eggs but amu stopped him, an soon after he was fired and continued his job as a full time teacher at Seiyo Elementry. He had been Amu and Tadase's 5th grade teacher and their teacher as well as Rima's in 6th grade. At spring, right before Utau left to film the rest of her movie and before the Guardians joined Kukai in middle school, Nikaidou-sensei proposed to Sanjou Yukari, Utau's manager and Kairi's older sister. They were married at the end of spring and Nikaidou followed Yukari to America while Utau filmed her movie.

With Nikaidou was his wife Yukari, as well as Utau and Kairi.

"Ikuto!" Utau exclaimed with joy. She leapt to hug him, only to meet the chair he once sat on. Ikuto was on his toes with his hands in his pockets, crouching on the top of the chair Utau attacked, successfully dodging her hug. Utau pouted. "Ikuto's still a big meanie."

"Your hugging attempts are still predictable," Ikuto replied dully. He leapt into the chair beside Amu.

"What brings you guys here?" Amu asked.

"We came to grab a bite to eat," Yukari replied, "But we're on a tight schedule. Utau, hurry, we need to head back to the set as soon as possible."

"Alright," Utau stood to walk over to the counter but paused. She turned and looked at her father. "I'm going to hold you to your word," she said strictly. Aruto smiled and nodded.

"And Ikuto..." Utau looked into his eyes, saddened on the inside by what she saw. _He really does love Amu. I guess the best I can do is..._ "I wish you the best of luck."

Ikuto smiled and nodded, fully understanding what she meant. Amu on the other hand was left clueless, again.

"Seriously," Amu muttered, "This truly is _the_ weirdest family _ever_." Her charas nodded in agreement.

"See you later Himamori-san," Nikaidou said in his teacher character as they left the cafe.

Amu clenched her fists against the cafe table, gritting her teeth. "I told you...it's HI_NA_MORI!"

Kairi paused on the way out and chuckled. Amu stayed in the corner fuming. Kairi couldn't help but admire her. He looked to Ikuto who looked back at him, feeling his gaze. _Please take care of her._

_I will._ Ikuto responded.

_If you ever hurt her..._ Kairi started.

_Never._ Ikuto replied confidently.

Kairi smiled faintly. "Kairi!" Yukari called to him, "We're going!"

"Ah, yes!" Kairi disappeared.

"Well, I think it's time for me to be going back to my band," Aruto said standing up. He left a tip on the table and started for the door. He turned back to the couple and said, "I'll see you tonight. Ikuto. Don't forget your violin."

"Yeah," Ikuto smiled to his dad. He turned to Amu. "Well shall we be returning to the hotel?"

"Sure," Amu stood up. A thought suddenly struck her. "WAIT A MINUTE! We wanted to go watch Utau film her movie! _Why didn't we just go with them when they were here?!_"

Amu sighed and slumped in defeat. Ikuto sighed and dragged her out of the cafe. He managed to get them back to the hotel, and still Amu was in her despair mood. Until, that is, another idea hit her.

"Oh I know!" Amu ran to the room and grabbed her phone. Ikuto appeared in the door way watching her. "We should invite Utau to come with us to your dad's concert! I'm sure she would love to see it with us!"

唄うは、私と郁あなたのお父さんのコンサートは今夜する予定です。私たちと一緒来てほしいですか？(Utau, me and Ikuto are going to your dad's concert tonight. Do you want to come with us?) I pressed send.

"Wow, you actually thought of a semi-good idea." Ikuto commented. This struck a chord with Amu.

"Baka neko!" Amu screamed. She lunged at him armed with a weener pillow. She pounded him over and over with it. "Baka, baka, baka, aho!"

"H-hey!" Ikuto shouted, stop that! He waited for her to strike again and then he grabbed the pillow. He pulled it out of Amu's hands, but at the same time, pulled her forward. He lost his balance as he tried to catch Amu from falling. Ikuto landed on his back with Amu sprawled over his chest and stomach. Amu's hands rest on Ikuto chest, holding her face was a mere inches away from Ikuto's. Ikuto's hands were on Amu's waist. One leg was bent in the air, the other straghtened on the ground.

Amu turned scarlet. "I-I'm sorry!" She tried to pull herself up, but Ikuto's hands held her down. "I-Ikuto..." Amu whispered. She suddenly couldn't pull her eyes away from Ikuto's sapphire orbs.

Amu finally realized a few things. 1) was that she truly did love Ikuto, 2) was that her feelings for Tadase had been explained by Nagihiko the first time they met. She was in bewtween like and love. Her feelings for Tadase was merely admiration of his outter character. She like Tadase before she actually knew him, where as Ikuto, she got to knew and then fell for him. 3) The person she wanted her future to be with was Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and him alone.

All of this realization flashed through her eyes, and Ikuto never shifted his eyes away from Amu's.

**SukiYo1910: I took the marriage of Nikaidou and Yukari from chapter 48 of Shugo Chara, as well as the explanation for Amu's feelings for Tadase. Well, actually, its half that, and half my own reasoning. When I had watched episode 25 of Shugo Chara I was shouting to the screen "NAGIHIKO IS RIGHT! YOU LIKED TADASE BEFORE YOU GOT TO KNOW HIM SO ITS NOT HIM YOU LIKE! YOU GOT TO KNOW IKUTO AND THEN FELL FOR HIM! ITS IKUTO YOU LIKE! I-KU-TO!!!!"**

**Ikuto: somebody got a little into it.**

**SukiYo1910: I still have that busket of water, only now I added ice into it.**

**Ikuto: *sweatdrop* huh? Did you say something? I didn't**

**SukiYo1910: Ha ha. I'll let you off the hook for now. Just because I loved that last scen with you and Amu!**

**Ikuto: So did I.**

**Amu: *blush* Shut up you cat eared pervert!**

**Ikuto: Aw, is Amu embarrased?**

**Tadase: Amu-chan, why?**

**SukiYo1910: *replies before Amu can feel guilty* Give it up Prissy Prince. It's Ikuto she loves. Not you. Besides, it's not you like you actually like her. You like a different version of her. Even if it _is _doesn't matter. Ikuto _and_ Kairi love her for herself. And you? You love her for _Amulet Heart_. Well guess what buddy, Amulet Heart isn't always going to exist! Amu is! So BUZZ OFF! My stories will NEVER be Tadamu! I'll write a Kairamu or Amairi or whatever it's called before I write a _Tadamu_!**

**Kairi: Cool!**

**Tadase: *cries* so then who will I have?**

**SukiYo1910: You will have yourself to comfort you**

**Musashi: That's cold.**

**SukiYo1910: *happy peppy tone* Please review!**

**Musashi, Kairi, Amu, and Tadase: a sudden Chara change...**


	10. Chapter 10: Confessions in New York!

**SukiYo1910: Well, I lied...heh. I didn't go to sleep until like 2:00**

**Miki: Shame on you!**

**SukiYo1910: At least I admitted it! Besides I got up _early_ today so _what_!**

**Miki: Whatever, just hurry and give us our scripts!**

**SukiYo1910: Just let me make some adjustments...*crosses out Miki's parts***

**Miki: Hey! What are you doing!!!!**

**SukiYo1910: Huh? Nothing! Hehehe OK ACTION! I do not own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara Party, or Shugo Chara Encore!**

Normal POV

"A-Amu..." Ikuto stuttered out with wide eyes.

Amu could tell that he saw her realization as it was nearly written on her face, but she could not say anything. She was too shocked by her own realization and the over whelming heat rising from being so close to Ikuto, the man she loved.

"I'm so sorry!" Amu tried again, once again trying to get off of Ikuto, but once again his hands held firm on her small waist.

Their eyes met again, and slowly...carefully... Amu couldn't help but lower her face to his. Closer and closer.

"Such a romantic moment!" Ran whispered.

"Desu!" Suu nodded in agreement.

"What are you guys talking about nya--!" Miki, Ran, and Suu covered Yoru's mouth before he could ruin the moment for Amu and Ikuto.

"They're having a _moment_ don't bother them!" Miki whisper shouted, stealing Ran's line. Miki knows that she will face consequences late. **(Damn right...) **

"A moment nya?" Yoru finally brought his attention to the couple in the doorway, on the ground. He grinned. He was happy for his little Ikuto. Even if romance wasn't his thing, Ikuto was very happy, and that was all that really mattered to him. _I'll be leaving soon nya _Yoru thought sadly. Ikuto was indeed very happy now, and was becoming the free alley cat spirit that he wanted to be. It would be a matter of time before he returned to Ikuto's heart.

"Yoru?" Miki called out to him. Yes, _big _consequences.

"Are you alright?" Suu asked, noticing his sad smile.

Yoru shook his head clear of negative thoughts. _I need to enjoy this moment as much as I can nya!_ "I just thought about sardines," Yoru sighed. How he missed his precious sardines that Ikuto had banned him of.

"It's alright desu," Suu patted him on the back, "I'll make you some nice cookies."

"Cookies nya!" Yoru cried out in happiness. The shugo Chara brought their attention back to the couple on the ground. Since the entire transaction happened in about 3 seconds, not much had changed between them.

Amu's lips were a millimeter away from Ikuto's. They could feel each other's breathe. Ikuto's was cool and smelled like mint, and Amu's was warm and smelled like strawberries. They were _very, very _close...and then...

_BUZZ! BUZZ! _Amu's phone buzzed in her back pocket, shocking sense back into Amu. She pushed away from Ikuto, and managed to get away from the also shocked and saddened cat. Amu touched her face, and sure enough it was on fire. She turned back to Ikuto who was pulling himself off the ground.

"I'm sorry," Amu muttered, "It's my fault..."

"Don't be sorry," Ikuto muttered too low for her to catch it. She ignored it and flipped her phone open.

"It's Utau," Amu noted aloud.

_Damn you Utau _Ikuto thought crossly.

確かに私はあなたとみんな来てみたい。ほかに...私は何も郁と面白いしようとしないことを確認する必要があります (Sure I'd love to come with you guys. Besides...I need to make sure you don't try anything funny with Ikuto) read the text message. Amu sweatdropped. She wanted to reply she had no feelings towards Ikuto, that they were only friends, but she would feel guilty if she lied.

クール、今夜を参照してください。何も私と郁の間に発生する予定です (Cool, see you tonight. And nothing is going to happen between me and Ikuto) Amu grinned. Technichally that wasn't a lie. Nothing _would_ happen between them. Amu was a little sad about this.

_But he's graduated high school and I'm in my first year of Middle School,_ Amu thought, _The age difference isn't that much, but it's illegal for me to be with Ikuto...Even if he liked me back, it wouldn't be right. If the ages were 20 and 25 then that'd be okay, but this is 12 and 17! NOT okay! Not in America or Japan. But...what if he still likes me in 4 years? I'm sure I will still love him then. Would Ikuto wait until I turn 16? That is, if he even likes me..._

"Amu!" Ikuto's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Huh?" Amu looked to Ikuto.

He sighed. "I've been calling your name for like 5 minutes. What were you thinking about? You were turning into a tomato," he smirked, "Were you thinking about something perverted again?"

Amu turned redder than the lights you hang up for Christmas. "NO STUPID!" Amu shook her fist at Ikuto.

"Then were you thinking something about me?" Ikuto was _so_ enjoying this.

"Why would I be thinking about you!" Amu shouted, when in reality she _was_ thinking about him. "Anyways, Utau said she wants to come with us to your dad's concert."

Ikuto nodded and hid his disappointment. He wanted to spend the night alone with Amu.

Amu's phone suddenly buzzed. Amu flipped it open and sweat dropped at the message. もしあなたが_**どこ**_を満たすために知っていたが役立つだろう (It would help if I knew _where_ to meet you) Airhead moment.

"Utau wants to know where to meet us," Amu told Ikuto.

"So then give her the address my dad gave you," Ikuto said boredly.

"Right!" Ikuto shook his head as Amu pulled the scrap of paper out. She typed the address into her phone and clicked send.

"So what do we do until the concert?" Amu asked. The concert was starting at six.

"What do you want to do?" Ikuto asked boredly. He flopped onto the bed. He yawned and stretched his arms like a cat.

"Just like a cat..." Amu muttered. She decided to lay down too and lied beside Ikuto on her side, facing him.

"Hey," Ikuto said in a straightforward tone.

"Hm?" Amu's yawned and closed her eyes.

"Do you still love Tadase?" Ikuto asked. Maybe he hadn't comprehended her realization?

Amu shook her head. "I've realized now that what I thought was love was only admiration. I liked his outter character, and I fell for him before I could really meet to _real_ him. Tadase-kun is a great friend, but I don't think we'll be progressing any further than friendship."

"That's...good," Ikuto said quietly. He shifted so he was facing Amu. "So what do you plan on doing when you grow up?" A random question out of the blue.

Amu peeked one eye open and smiled. "Are you _interested _in me Ikuto?" She used the same line he had used so long ago.

He shrugged. "I guess I am."

Amu laughed a little and closed her eyes again. "Well, I'm not really sure. After all that's why my charas are still around. But if I think about it, I would want to be able to have a job. I wouldn't want to be a house wife who does nothing except heed to what her husband demands. I'd want an equal partnership, saying that I ever got married."

"Do you want to get married?" Ikuto was suddenly whispering.

Amu opened her eyes to stare into Ikuto's. "I don't know." She was about to close her eyes again, when she felt a hand on her cheek. Her eyes flew open. It was Ikuto's hand. He gazed at her.

"Don't close your eyes, I want to be able to look at them," he whispered. Her cheeks heated up. She nodded under his hand, making him smile.

"What about you, Ikuto?" she asked, "Do you want to get married?"

He nodded. "I do."

This scene suddenly reminded her of March 14th: White Day. Tadase had come over that day and Ikuto was hiding in her closet. This was when Ikuto was staying at her house to get away from Easter. Tadase confessed his love for Amu and then the same night...Ikuto did as well.

_"Ikuto, don't you have somebody you love too?" Amu asked, embarrased by the mention of Tadase's confession._

_"I do," he said calmly, "You."_

_Amu was shocked, but soon recovered, slapping Ikuto on the head. "I hate liars," she said._

_"Aw, sounds like she doesn't believe me at all," Ikuto sung._

_"Of course I don't," Amu turned away, "You're always teasing me."_

_"I guess I'm just the boy who cried wolf." Amu looked at Ikuto and suddenly couldn't look away. "Hey." He whispered._

_"W-What?"_

_He gazed at her for a little while more before turning back around, "Nevermind. I don't think I will. Hurry and grow up."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

Amu couldn't help but turn a little red at the memory. What if Ikuto _hadn't _been joking? Was it possible that he's already confessed to her, and she didn't even know it? Should she ask him about it? That's

"Well I sure feel bad for the girl who gets stuck with a pervert like you," Amu's "Cool and Spicy" character took over. He chuckled.

"I feel bad for the guy who ends up with you, he'll end up starving," Ikuto teased back. Amu puffed her cheeks. She realized Ikuto's hand was still on her cheek.

"Ikuto, how long do you plan on leaving your hand there?" Amu asked slowly.

"A while bit longer," he replied. Amu had nothing to say. She didn't want to tell him to take his hand away because it felt very nice, but at the same time it was awkward. Noticing this, Ikuto asked her, "Does it bother you?"

Amu shook her head instantly. "N-N-Not really." The feeling of his hand on her cheek brought back another memory. This memory was so obvious! It should be something she could never let slip her mind!

_"I've already given up because, I love you."_

_"I love you...."_

_Ikuto did confess to me _I thought, _at the airport..._ How could she have let that slip her mind?! She was thinking about it _just_ yesterday too!

Her face must have flushed red because Ikuto could feel her cheeks heating. "What's wrong, Amu?"

She lowered her head so her eyes were covered by her bangs. She whispered something too low for Ikuto to catch. "What was that?" Shelooked up at him, her big golden orbs shimmering and a bright blush on her cheeks.

"I said that you won the bet," she whispered.

Her words hit Ikuto with a huge impact. His eyes widened in shock and his lips parted. He felt excitement rush through his veins. _Could she mean..._ Ikuto thought in wonder

Amu continued, "You made me fall in love with you," in a hushed and embarrased tone. She ducked her head down again, screaming in her head _I can't believe it! I said it! I can't believe I said it! _

Ikuto's heart nearly exploded from happiness. He smiled softly and brought himself closer to Amu. He wrapped his arms around her small body and let her lean her head on his chest. "I told you I would," he said in a semi joking tone."

"P-Pervert..." Amu muttered, but didn't move to push Ikuto away. She was enjoying his warm embrace.

As the couple hugged each other for a long time, a small stray cat chara watched them, with a somewhat sad face. _My time to leave is almost here nya. _

**SukiYo1910: Finally! Amu confessed!**

**Ikuto: Finally.**

**SukiYo1910: Now then..._Miki! _You weren't supposed to talk! If Amu and Ikuto's scene weren't so critical to make up then I would have shouted cut! You're lucky I don't replace you!**

**Miki: *hides behind Yoru* **

**SukiYo1910: Don't think that hiding behind Yoru is going to save you! You're going to get a painting supply cut! You lose one third of your painting supply payment for a month!**

**Miki: Wha! No! My payment!**

**SukiYo1910: That is your payment for speaking out of line!!**

**Yoru and Ikuto: So cold....**

**SukiYo1910: * big smile* Please Review! *deadly glare* Miki where is your painting supplies *evil glint***


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbye's in New York!

**SukiYo1910: OK well I'm a little annoyed right now. My sister and I just had a pointless argument debate thing and I just saw a Twilight based fanfiction for anime. WHY DOES THAT DAMN THING HAUNT ME?! I HATE THAT STUPID THING! OK maybe thats too strong of a word, but why can't I go ANYWHERE without seeing TWILIGHT?! Not even on the anime section! In Shugo Chara, Inuyahsa, Detective Conan. UGH!**

**Suu: I think she needs something to soothe her...**

**SukiYo1910: No, no, I'm fine, i just need to blow some steam. Its not as if I have anything against Twilight lovers or anything, I just hate popular things. Thats why it took me so long to discover Shugo Chara, because it was so darn popular. And I hate the idea of having a book turn into a manga. Especially when the movie crapped up enough. ANYWAYS! Back to story!**

**Miki: Can I talk this time?**

**SukiYo1910: *sigh* sure. Now ACTION! I do not own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara Party or Shugo Chara Encore!**

Normal POV

After Amu's confession the two lay together in each others arms for a while, doing nothing but enjoying each others' company. Eventually the time came for Amu and Ikuto to go meet Utau at Aruto's concert. Ikuto brought along his violin.

_What happens now_ Amu thought, _What are me and Ikuto? We know we love each other but...where does our relationship stand?_

"Ikuto!" A familiar voice shouted. Ikuto swiftly moved to the side and Utau crashed into a table. She pouted.

"H-Hoshina-san!" a voice cried, "Are you alright?"

"Kairi?" Amu was surprised to see that Kairi had come as well.

"Ah, good evening Hinamori-san, Tsukiyomi-san," Kairi greeted, "I hope you don't mind my tagging along. Yukari-neesan wanted to make sure Hoshina-san got here safely and asked me to accompany her."

"It's fine, the more the merrier," Amu smiled. This way it would just be her, Ikuto, and Utau. If it was that way then Utau may notice something different about the atmosphere around Amu and Ikuto.

Ikuto merely nodded, accepting Kairi. Musashi floated over to the Charas. Yoru had never met Musashi.

"Yo," Yoru greeted.

"Salutations," Musashi replied formally.

"S-Sardines nya?" Yoru was confused. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia all laughed.

"Well shall we find a place to get ourselves situated?" Kairi asked.

Ikuto shrugged and Amu nodded. Kairi and Ikuto led the way. Amu was about to follow when Utau called out to her.

"Amu," her tone ws serious, "Nothing happened between you and Ikuto, right?"

"W-What could possibly happen between me and that pervert?" Amu's left eye twitched.

"Are you sure about that?" Utau sudenly seemed like an other worldly being, glaring down at Amu with an evil, black aura swarming around her.

"Y-y-yes!" Amu squeaked, petrified with fear.

"Really? You're _stuttering," _Utau's voice was deadly. Suddenly she turned back to normal and laughed. "You really are too gullible Amu."

Utau ran off to follow Kairi and Ikuto, leaving Amu stunned. "What just happened?"

"Who knows," replied her charas. They shook their heads as they followed Utau. They found a table near the stage and sat down. The place where the concert was being held was actually a cafe. It sort of counted as a concert.

The lights dimmed and the curtains opened, revealing Tsukiyomi Aruto and his band. Aruto held a violin in his hand, and behind him sat a man with a cello and a man with a viola. There was also a woman with a saxaphone and a woman with a classical guitar. Aruto cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone. "Good evening everyone," he spoke in English, "Thank you for coming tonight. We'd like to send thanks to the manager." Everyone applauded. "This first piece is something we've played for many years. We hope you enjoy it." He took a step back from the microphone and held the violin up to his chin and rested it on his shoulder. He raised the bow and drew it across the strings, producing a unique and beautiful sound.

The rest of the band began to follow suit. The violaist moved his fingers rapidly down the strings with dramatic movements and the celloist had his eyes closed as he tapped the beat while he moved his hand up and down the cello. The saxaphone player's fingers moved at a rapid speed that astonished everybody. The woman on the guitar picked the strings slowly and soundfully. All together the song was peaceful, yet it raised everyone's spirits. It wasn't a song you had to get up and dance to, but not the sort of song to put you to sleep. Expressing so many emotions at one time, speaking out to everyone, understand how they all had felt at one time, that was what this special song did.

"I remember this song," Utau whispered as she listened, "Father used to play this for us during the holidays, birthdays, and just whenever there was an excuse."

The song ended and soon another started. Song after song, all of them being beautiful and unique pieces. Finally Aruto walked up to the microphone again. "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have a special guest joining us. Can i get a spotlight over there?" A spotlight shined down on Amu's table. Aruto smiled. "I'm sorry, I believe we have two special guests today. Would you please welcome my son and daughter Utau and Ikuto?" Everybody clapped and Utau blushed. Her dad wanted her to perform? She took her brother's hand and walked up to the stage with him.

"Good Evening," Utau said slowly in english. Ikuto nodded. Whispers broke out, talk of the two gorgeous people who had walked onto the stage.

"Utau, Ikuto, would you please perform for us?"

Ikuto and Utau exchanged a look and nodded.

"I hope you don't mind Japanese," Aruto said to the crowd laughing. Everyone joined in with them. Amu smiled as she watched her friends on stage.

Ikuto took out his violin and positioned it comfortably.

Utau cleared her throat and then opened her mouth to sing to the sound produced from Ikuto's violin.

_yume no tsubomi hiraku mabushii sora o aogi  
mune ippai hirogaru yasashii kaori_

_kikoeru wa koi no RIZUMU  
kisetsu koe ai ni kite ne_

_daisuki da yo sasayaitara  
sekaichuu ni kikoechau kana  
hazukashikute utsumuiteta  
watashi no te o tori hashiridasu_

Amu and Kairi both recognized this song. It was the song Utau sang after Ami popped out of no where after the confrontation while Utau was still on Easter's side. The crowd was silent, which worried Utau, and then everyone applauded and whistled. Amu and Kairi were surely the loudest.

"Thank you, everybody," Aruto spoke into the microphone again. "Now, would you like for my son and daughter to perform with us up here tonight?" Everyone cheered.

A familiar tune started to play. It was a song that Aruto had taught his entire band, something he taught to Ikuto. With this song, Ikuto wrote lyrics for Utau, which Utau added onto, creating her first song after leaving Easter. It was the debut song for the new Hoshina Utau, _My Heartful Song._

_daremo inai stage  
yume no jikan wa mou maku ga orite yuku  
kinou to onaji  
asu wa nido to konai to kizuku no_

_last scene wa itsumo setsunaku utsukushii kedo  
namida fuite tobira tatakou_

_atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru  
yuuki o dashite hazukashi ga ranaide  
My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
utau yo itsumademo anata ni todokimasu you ni_

_itsu kara darou  
honto no egao miserarenakunatteta  
konna watashi o  
akiramenaide mattete kureta no_

_kodoku no tate o kakage jibun to tatakatte ita  
hora tsuyogari no kusari hodo ite_

_natsukashii omoide ni yasashisa ga  
mesameru you ni  
sunao ni nareta kara  
My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
kokoro o hiraite_

_ima atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru  
yuuki o dashite  
kagayaki tsuzukeyou  
My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
utau yo itsu made mo  
anata ni todokimasu you ni_

The song finished and the audience roared with excitement. The night continued on with the band playng songs that Utau and Ikuto remembered from their childhood. The night ended beautifully, however, one little cat was left watching with pride and also sadness.

* * *

"See ya Utau, Kairi," Amu said as she and Ikuto walked back to hotel. "Tonight was a nice night," Amu said aloud.

"Yeah, it was," Ikuto smiled and took her hand in his, making Amu blush.

"Utau sung great out there!" Ran cheered.

"Ikuto was pretty good too," Miki concluded with her great musical abilities.

"Desu!" Suu nodded.

They made it back to the hotel with no problems. Amu plopped onto the bed after changing into her pajamas and brushing her teeth. Ikuto followed suit.

"Good night!" Amu's charas called out.

"Huh?" Amu said up, "Where's Yoru?"

Ikuto's eyes flashed open and he sat up. He looked around the room for Yoru but found him nowhere. "He probably ran off to hang out with the alley cats again," Ikuto grumbled. Something wasn't right to Amu. It was as thought Ikuto was expecting something to happen with Yoru.

"Ikuto, nya," a voice spoke. Amu and Ikuto turned to the doorway where they saw Yoru.

"Yoru," Ikuto breathed out with a relieved voice, "Where have you been?"

"Ikuto..." Yoru smiled sadly, "It's time."

Long ago, when Yoru and Ikuto were stuck with Easter, Ikuto wondered how long he would have with Yoru.

_"How long will it be until I'm all alone again?" He asked his little chara._

_"Don't worry nya. That won't be for a while. I'll be here the whole time until you become a free alley cat nya!" Yoru assured the little boy. _

"You're finaly a free alley cat," Yoru said floating over to Ikuto. He sat in Ikuto's hands. His egg slowly started to appear around him.

"Where will you be going?" Ikuto asked.

"I'm going back to your heart," Yoru said sadly, "But don't worry, I'll always be here with you. You'll never be alone Ikuto. We'll always be together nya."

Ikuto smiled and brought Yoru to his face, "Yeah, we'll never be apart." Yoru's egg was all that was left in Ikuto's hand and then it floated back into Ikuto's heart.

"Yoru..." Miki watched in sadness.

"Ikuto...Yoru..." Amu watched. She wanted to cry. Foolish and playful Yoru wouldn't be around anymore, he wouldn't steal her stuff, or pester her for catnip. He wouldn't be here to Chara Nari with Ikuto. Yoru had saved Amu with Ikuto so many times. Yoru leaving was losing a good friend, even if it was an extremely irritating and small friend. _To think, one day my charas will leave me too_ Amu thought sadly.

"Amu..." Ikuto stared at the pink haired girl with tears in her eyes.

"It's just so sad," Amu cried, "Losing such an important friend. It must be so painful."

Ikuto nodded, "But it's OK, because I know Yoru is still here." He brought his hand to his heart.

Amu smiled up at him and wiped away her tears and nodded. "Yeah, he's still in your heart. I'm sure one day you guys will be reunited."

"Yeah," Ikuto smiled, "One day."

Amu fell asleep in Ikuto's arms that night. Right as Ikuto started to fall asleep his last thought was: _Thank You, Yoru._

**SukiYo1910: I wanted to cry when I wrote that. Not because it was so super duper sad, but because I had to write Ikuto and Yoru saying goodbye Like when I read it in chapter 48. IT WAS SO SAD! WWWAAAAAH!**

**Ikuto: Oh brother. You wrote this thing, you should know that Yoru is still with me.**

**SukiYo1910: Yeah...but...but...*sniff* Yoru! I want Yoru to take over the beginning chapter chats from now on!**

**Miki: What! But I'm in charge of those!**

**SukiYo1910: Yes but now Yoru is your superior.**

**Miki: God dang it! First a pay cut and now I'm demoted!**

**SukiYo1910: Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Decisions of New York!

**SukiYo1910: OMG I thought of the best ending possible for this story! Either this or the next is the last chapter.**

**Yoru: Really nya? You're going to have a sequel though**

**SukiYo1910: Yoru! Don't ruin it!**

**Miki: Wait, what's going on? I'm confused! Why does Yoru get to know the entire outcome and we have to wait for scripts!**

**SukiYo1910: Because Yoru had to leave the main story, so he gets to know what's going on. And besides, he helps me plan these things. you didn't know? He's this story's producer.**

**Miki: What!**

**Yoru: Peach Pit owns Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara Party, and Shugo Chara Encore!**

Amu's POV

_"Amu-chan...Amu-chan," I heard Dia's voice call out to me. i opened my eyes and found myself in a sparkly place filled with stars. It was similar to the place where I first met Dia, but different. _

_"Dia, what's going on?" I asked her._

_"Amu-chan, follow me." Dia started to float down an odd path made up of stars._

_"Where are we going, Dia? Where is this?"_

_"This is the road of stars," Dia explained, "There's somebody who wants to see you."_

_Soon we entered an odd place filled with Herts Eggs. I saw some that I recognized, the ones that belonged to my friends. I saw, their Shugo Charas! "What is this?" I asked_

_"We are at the Egg's cradle. This is where lost Shugo Chara come, and also where Shugo Chara go when their owner no longer needs them," Dia explained. "One day, Miki, Ran, Suu, and I will all come back here to stay."_

_"But why did we come to the Egg's cradle?" Then I spotted him. My dear friend with violet eyes, violet hair and cat ears, muching on a sardine._

_"Amu nya!" Yoru called to me._

_"S-Sardines?" I noted._

_Yoru nodded, "I swiped them from Ikuto's pocket before I left nya ha ha," Yoru snickered._

_"Yoru, are you the one who wanted to see me?" I asked._

_"That's right nya!" Yoru puffed ut his little chest, "Amu, I can no longer physically support of protect Ikuto. I can be with him inside his heart, but I will never be able to protect him from goons again." He pointed his paw at me. "From now on I am entrusting you with the job of protecting Ikuto!"_

_"M-Me?" I was surprised that Yoru chose me for this._

_"That's right nya. It's up to you tokeep Ikuto safe."_

_I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I will keep Ikuto away from danger," I swore._

_"Amu-chan," Dia said, "Time's up."_

My eyes flutted open. I woke up to Ikuto's sleeping face right in front of me. My eyes widened and I tried to get up, but Ikuto's arms were holding me down. Ikuto stirred suddenly. His eyes opened and looked at me. "You actually woke up before me," he said in a joking tone. He released me from his grip And stretched his arms. "I'm gonna go order us some breakfast," Ikuto said, "Anything you want?" I smiled and shook my head. Ikuto waked out of the room and I was about to go to the bathroom when something on Ikuto's pillow caught my eye: water stains. Tears. I felt my heart clench as I looked in the direction Ikuto went. He cried because he missed Yoru...

I looked over to the basket where Yoru's egg once was. I spotted Dia just waking up. It seems she didn't remember anything from the dream. She really did have sort of an airhead character. I got out of bed and went to brush my teeth. I went out to the living room and spotted Ikuto in the kitchen...along with some burning smell.

"No, no, Ikuto," Suu's voice cried, "You have to grease the pan and _then_ pour the batter or else the batter will burn!"

"I think he's realized that," Miki commented.

Ikuto was...trying to cook?! I tried to stifle my laughter and failed. I ended up on the ground, grabbing at the air for dear life, laughing my butt off with my charas and Ikuto staring at me with a priceless face that could put anime "no comment moments" to shame.

"Are you done laughing?" Ikuto's eye twitched.

I stood up holding my stomach and leaning against the refrigerator, "I'm sorry, it's just, so funny!"

"Clearly," Ran said floating by.

"So why did you decide to cook, Ikuto? I thought you were going to order us something."

"I justs didn't feel like adding more onto your mom's credit card bill," Ikuto shrugged. That was nice of him.

"Well why don't I take a crack at cooking then?" Suu floated over to me.

"Chip, Syrup, Whip! Chara Change!" Suu and I quickly whipped up a new batch of pancake batter and threw in some chocolate chips. The end resuls were chocolate chip pancakes shaped like little cats.

"Tada!" I presented them to everyone.

"Truly a piece of art!" Miki exclaimed.

"Good job Amu-chan!" Ran cheered.

"It looks good," Ikuto commented. It was too bad Yoru wasn't here to enjoy this meal.

We all sat down and started eating the pancakes. I hate to be obnoxious, but these pancakes were _delicious!_ Of course, they were technichally the work of Suu.

"So what should we do today?" I asked after swallowing a chunk of pancake.

"Why don't we go to the park?" Ikuto suggested. He swallowed. "I spotted it when we got lost yesterday."

I smiled. "Sounds good!"

They next few days passed with ease. It seemed Ikuto and I were getting closer. We still never talked about where our relationship stood, but that was fine with me. Just being able to be with Ikuto was enough for now. Although, it seemed as though Ikuto was a little out of it. Not like spacing out, but his character was different. He teased me more, and he did things like hold my hand and hug me more often. One time he even kissed me on the cheek.

Today was the last day of our little vacation. Rima texted me last minute and explained she couldn't come get us because her parents were fighting again. I called Mama and told her the situation and she said to just get two plane tickets and a souvenir. Mama was truly a great mom. Ikuto and I decided we would do one last thing in New York before we left. We decided to have dinner at the restaurant on the main floor.

"Are you sure Ikuto? It's expensive," I said. Ikuto only smiled.

"Don't worry, my dad gave me a lot of money last time we saw him, for helping out with his concert." We had seen Aruto a few days after his concert.

"But isn't this a little too extravagant?" I looked around at the classy restaurant. There were crystal chandeliers, candle lit tables, and an orchestra playing. There were also tables with roses on them and even the carpet looked like it was made out of gold thread.

"Do you not want to have dinner with me?" Ikuto asked, gazing into my eyes.

"F-Fine!" I huffed, "Do whatever you want." A waiter showed us to our table and gave us menus. Ikuto ordered for us because I couldn't read English very well.

"So Amu," Ikuto said in his teasing voice, "are you sad to not be able to have alone time with me anymore after this?"

"Who would want to be alone with you!" I blushed and looked away.

Ikuto chuckled. Our food came and we ate with teasing, laughs, and jokes. It was probably one of the best nights of my life. It was my favorite out of all of our nights in New York. The week had been pretty hard, but these were things that I never wanted to forget. Things were really confusing, and I got lost a lot of the time, whether it be on the streets or just in my thoughts, but I always found my way back, all thanks to Ikuto.

As I took a drink out of my glass I noticed Ikuto. He was sitting with his elbows on the table, his fingers laced, and his chin resting on the net of his figers. He just sat there, smiling as he gazed into my eyes. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. I decided to bring up a new topic, one that I felt was time to discuss.

"Hey, Ikuto."

"Hm?"

"Where do we stand in our relationship?" I asked.

He sat up and rested his cheek on the palm of his hand, going into another slouching position, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we both know how we feel about each other--" Ikuto cut me off.

"And how _do _we feel about each other?" He was smirking! He wanted to hear me say it! I looked down blushing and muttered.

"We l-l-lo-love each other." He had a satisfied smile on his face and then he motioned for me to continue with my original topic. "So then, what are we? I mean, would we be boyfriend and girlfriend, or..." I trailed off.

"I'm not really sure," Ikuto sighed, "I mean, can it really be done? A 17 year old dating a 12 yeard old? I'd be considered a pedophile."

"Then do you think we should wait? Until I'm 16?" I asked.

"I don't see why not," he smiled, "It's not like my feelings are going to change." I blushed and smiled.

"So then, we can wait," I said. He nodded, smiling. Suddenly his smile faltered and he sat up straight. I could feel the mood turning serious. "I-Ikuto?"

"Amu..." he sounded...indecisive. "I have something I need to tell you." I nodded and looked directly into his eyes.

"I'm joining my dad's band. I'm going to be traveling around the world. We leave tonight."

**SukiYo1910: Shortest chapter ever But how do I drag something like this? The next chapter is the last, sorry to say. **

**Ikuto: I thought I decided I wasn't going to go with my dad**

**SukiYo1910: You'll see next chapter. Isn't that right, Yoru?**

**Yoru: Yep! All the loose ends get tied together nya!**

**SukiYo1910: But since you already know there's a sequel that means that it doesn't get tied up all too well. Afterall, since when have I been known to make a non one shot story without some sort of tragedy?**

**Amu: This...worries me.**

**SukiYo1910: Oh dear, little Amu, it should. It should frighten you _very_ much.**

**Amu: *gulp* ...WAIT A SECOND I AM NOT LITTLE! I'm only a year younger than you!**

**SukiYo1910: ....Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Amu Found in New York!

**SukiYo1910: Last chapter! **

**Yoru: Is this a good thing or bad thing nya?**

**SukiYo1910: Well you know what's going to happen, so do you want to sequel to come quicker or do you want to build suspense for everyone?**

**Yoru: I want to see how the sequel ends *mutters* because _somebody_ hasn't decided the ending to that story...**

**SukiYo1910: Then I'll hurry up and post the sequel**

**Yoru: BUT! Then again, it'd be fun to see how people react to this chapter and then realize they have to wait a while for the sequel...nya ha ha....**

**Miki: Evil cat....**

**Suu: Peach Pit owns Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara Party, and Shugo Chara Encore**

Normal Pov

Amu dropped her glass. It hit the table and spilled all of the contents.

_Why am I so surprised? _Amu thought _The reason we're even here is so Ikuto can join his father in the music world...so why does it hurt so much?_

"Amu, I'm sorry," Ikuto whispered, letting his hair fall over his eyes.

Amu put on the biggest smile she could manage. She was sure it looked fake. "Don't be. That's why we're here right? Because you wanted to find your dad. If you want to go with your dad, then that's what you need to do."

"Amu..." Ikuto stared into the eyes of the girl he loved. How could she be so understanding?

_Ikuto's leaving...again _Amu wanted to cry. She wanted to cry so bad, but she didn't want Ikuto to feel bad. This was something he had to do. _He's made his decision. If this is his decision I'll support him. Who would I be to take away his freedom? _The word rang in Amu's head.

_Freedom..._

Realization dawned on Amu. Her lips trembled. _Then...the reason he was crying was..._

"You decided this a while ago," Amu whispered, afraid if she used the full volume of here voice it would crack, "The night Yoru disappeard. He disappeared because you decided to be free and join your dad."

Ikuto nodded, "That's correct."

Amu forced a smile, "I happy for you, Ikuto."

Ikuto ducked his head and held his head in his hands. Water started to drip down his cheeks. "Amu...I'm leaving you again...how can you be so calm?!" He sounded hysterical.

Amu POV

He stood up and left. I stood up and reached for him, but it seemed as if no matter how fast I ran or how far I reached, I'd never be able to reach him. "Ikuto..." I whispered. The tears I held back finally fell. I pushed my chair out of the way and ran after him. I ran out to the lobby and saw him behind closing elavator doors. "Wait!" I tried to stop the doors but it was too late. _No! I can't...I can't let thigs end like this! _I kicked off my shoes. Grabbing them, I dashed for the stairs. Training with Kukai really came in handy now. If only I had brought my charas with me!

I made it up the stairs, panting heavily. I ran to our room and shoved the card key in. The door flew open, but Ikuto was nowhere in sight. I spotted that the bedroom door was open, so I walked over there and gently pushed it wider. The was Ikuto, sitting on the edge of the bed, his head bows and his hands on his knees. He looked up at me with such sad eyes. This was the first time I had ever seen Ikuto like this.

"Ikuto..." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I let my tears free. "Ikuto! Your such an idiot!" I cried.

His arms wrapped me and for a long time, we cried together. I let all of the sadness pour out of me that night and I let Ikuto let out all of his sadness. The pain must be so horrible for him. It hurts when people hurt you, but hurts more when you hurt people. Ikuto must be in so much pain!

"Ik-k-k-kut-t-t-o," I stammered after all me tears were wept. I stopped and took in a deep breathe, letting myself calm down. "P-promise me something, ok-kay?" I rubbed my eyes.

Ikuto looked at me with guilt filled eyes. "Anything."

"Promise me that I will see you again."

He chuckled and put his hand on my cheek. "I said I would wait for you to turn 16, but now it's you who will be waiting for me to come home."

I brought my hand to grab his. "Then come home in 4 years," I said, "When you come home then there won't be any problems then."

Ikuto smiled sadly, "Yeah, no problems."

"Let's let a deal, OK?" He nodded. "For these next four years I will grow up, and I will find who I really am. And in these four years you will play the music that the world _needs_ to hear. And then, you will come home." Ikuto pulled me into an embrace.

"Deal," he whispered. "I promise, I will not let you down."

"Ikuto..." I hugged him close to me, "I love you." That was the first time I had ever spoken those words.

* * *

"Ikuto, make sure you eat everyday," Suu said.

"Make sure you touch the world's hearts with your music," Miki added.

"And make sure you _always_ stay faithful to Amu-chan!" Ran waved her pom poms around.

I laughed as My Shugo Charas surrounded Ikuto telling him to do this and that. Ikuto diverted his attention from them and smiled at me. Ikuto had walked me to my terminal, and all I had left to do was to go through airport security and board the plane, then I would be home in a matter of hours.

"Okay, I think he gets it," I said to my charas. They puffed their cheeks out and then started up again, even this time 10 times faster. A sweat drop would have appeared on Ikuto if this were an anime.

I wish my life were an anime. If it were an anime then I wouldn't have to say goodbye to Ikuto. If my life were an anime I'd have a nice little happy ending. If anything, my life was like a Korean drama. There's always the pattern of hate, love, anger, happiness, hate, and then love again. I have to go through many more stages to finally get my happy ending, but it's something I'm definitely willing to wait for.

Ikuto walked over to me. I smiled up at him sadly. "I guess this is it then," I whispered. He nodded.

"Got your ticket?" He asked for about the billionth time.

I nodded and then said, "Though i'm sure you'd be pretty happy if I didn't, because then I'd have to stay here."

Ikuto chuckled briefly. His face turned serious again and he put his hands on my shoulders. "I will keep my promise," he swore.

I nodded with confidence, "I know you will."

"Hey, hey!" a voice cut in from behind Ikuto. "We know you guys are all caught up in the moment, but we wanna say goodbye to Amu too." It was Utau. Utau, Nikaidou, Sanjou-san, Kairi, El, Il, Msashi, and Aruto had come along to see me off.

Utau had discovered about mine and Ikuto's relationship and finally accepted it after throwing me against a wall and making me swear I wouldn't do anything "impure" to him.

"Kairi, are you sure you're not going to join me?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, my parents said it's okay if I stay with Yukari-neesan a little while longer."

I smiled, "Then have fun!"

"Bye, Himamori-san!" Nikaidou siad in his innocent voice.

"I told you! It's Hi_na_mori!" I shouted. Everyone laughed.

"Take care, Amu," Sanjou-san said, "Work hard!"

"Have a safe trip Amu," Utau said, "And say hello to Kukai for me."

"Eh?" I said with a sly teasing tone, "Is somebody interested in Kukai?"

"Of course _not_!" Utau blushed. Now it was everyone's turn to laugh at Utau.

"We'll miss you Amu," Er and Il waved goodbye.

"Best of luck," Musashi said calmly.

Aruto was last. He came up to me and bowed. I couldn't help but blush. "I'm sorry Amu-san. But don't worry." He put a hand on Ikuto's shoulder, "I won't let anything happen to him. Besides, he's far too stubborn to let anything happen to him. Hold a gun and shoot and he'll be too stubborn to die."

"Hey!" Everyone laughed at Ikuto now.

"Well, I'll see you all," I waved as I walked towards the metal detector.

"Amu-chan, are you really not going to say anything else ot Ikuto?" Ran asked me. I paused.

"Yeah."

I kept walking. My sadness was starting to brim over. I wanted to stay! I want to stay with Ikuto! I wheeled around and ran back. I threw myself at Ikuto and wrapped my arms around his waist, letting my tears flow freely.

"A-Amu..." Ikuto was surprised.

"P-P-Promise me you'll c-c-come home!" I sobbed into his shirt.

Ikuto ran his hand up and down my back soothingly. "Yeah. I promise, I'll come home. Now come on, you don't want your Mom to worry right? If you come home with even one hair out of place your Dad will be so angry I'll too scared to come home."

"Don't joke like that you jerk!" It worked though, I was smiling again.

I entered plane SCHATIx1910 and as it took off I could see Ikuto smiling up at me.

_I was lost in New York this whole time. In my mind, in my heart, and on the streets, but you were always there. You found me Ikuto._

I knew everything would be fine. This would be a whole new beginning.

* * *

_"A few hours after it left the airport, Plane SCHATIx1910 malfunctioned and sunk in the Atlantic Ocean. Survivors are trying to be located as we broadcast to you. To all the families out their, we apologize."_

**SukiYo1910: And that's the last chapter! Sorry it was so short!**

**Yoru: You really like trying to torture your readers don't you?**

**SukiYo1910: Of course not! I just have to have a story with tragedy! **

**Miki: Wasn't Ikuto leaving enough?! ...speaking of which where is Ikuto?**

**SukiYo1910: Oh...he he well after his parts were done I kicked him off the set so he wouldn't see what was going to happen. Anyways! I hope you guys review and read the sequel! If you have any comments or questions just ask me in the review or in a PM! The Sequel will probably be posted tomorrow, but I won't be able to update it that much tomorrow because I have plans, Gomen ne! **

**Yoru: You're not sorry, you want them to die of anxiety.**

**SukiYo1910: Shhh! Don't tell them that! Anywho, the sequel will probably named "Ikuto lost in Tokyo" but I'm not really sure. It's an 80% chance though. I hope you enjoyed reading "Amu Lost in New York!"**


	14. Spoofs of New York!

**SukiYo1910: Hi everyone! The sequel "Ikuto Lost in Tokyo" is now up! I hope you enjoy it! And just for the heck of it, I'm going to throw in some spoofs from Amu Lost in New York! Enjoy!**

**Yoru: Peach Pit owns Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara Party, and Shugo Chara Encore!**

_**Behind the scenes of Amu Lost in New York!**_

Ikuto stared at the plane as it left.

"What kind of idiot thinks up of a plane named SCHATIx1910?" He questioned. Ikuto screamed as he was pulled off the filming set.

"_I'm_ the _idiot_ who thought that up," Inee growled.

**(SukiYo1910: CUT CUT CUT!!! WHY AM I NAMED INEE?!**

**Yoru: Because I'm writing this! Buzz off!)**

"Whoops, sorry director," Ikuto laughed nervously.

"BAKA!" Inee hit Ikuto, "Do you even know what it stands for?!"

"Clearly not," Miki said floating by.

"S.C.H.A.T.I. stands for Shugo Chara Hinamori Amu Tsukiyomi Ikuto, 1910 means Ikuto, and the x looks cool," Inee said formally.

Ikuto was silent. "I think I need something warm to drink," he laughed haughtily **(SukiYo1910: Yoru, is that even a word?!) **as he rubbed his arms and walked away.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

_**Lessons for basic knowledge**_

SukiYo1910: I'll be your sensei for today! Things that would help some of you better understand my story:

-The reason Amu and Ikuto decide to wait until Amu is 16 is because 16 is the marrying age in Japan.

-High school is not a requirement.

-Elementary school basically follows American elementary, Middle school has 4 years, and high school has 3 years

_**Japanese Lesson of the Day!**_

すみません (Sumimasen) meaning "Excuse me" and sometimes is used when apologizing.

Example: In Rima's text she when she apologizes it translated into すみませんが which is actually _Sumimasen ga. _(Note in the first one the last character is not there. I took it off) _ga_ is basically a subject marker. So in there is saying the apology is the subject, mush different from _wa_ which marks the topic.

_**Random Spoof!**_

Amu ran out of the restaurant chasing after Ikuto. A waiter stood dumbfounded. He looked around the room for the pink haired girl and blue haired boy who had come without a reservation.

"WHO'S GOING TO PAY THE BILL?!" He shouted, "NOT AGAIN!"

Other people who were dining sweatdropped thinking, _Again? _The guests all looked at one another and they all grinned. If _everyone_ runs out then they don't have to pay a cent. Everyone stood up and ran out the restaurant, some of them stealing food.

The waiter fell to his knees, "Why is it always me?!"

**SukiYo1910: That's it for today! Amu Lost in New York is officially over! Please Enjoy Ikuto Lost in New York! Don't forget to review!**

**Yoru and SukiYo1910: Thank You for all you support!**


End file.
